Conflictu--(bibere venenum in auro)
by Rui Dakota
Summary: jika kalian menutup mata kalian sambil menyelam samudera pasifik maka kalian akan menemukan sebuah portal kristal yang menghubungkan dunia kita dengan dunia astle&guardian adalah kesatuan yang tidak dapat dipisahkan. pairings (dldr) : sasuino,narusaku,kibahina,nejiten.mind for read and review?;) chapter 7 updated!
1. Prologue & days as a guardian

**Hi guys!Ohayou Gozaimasuta!**

**hari ini Rui mempost cerita comeback Rui setelah hiatus hampir 2 tahun.**

**Cerita ini Rui buat selama Hiatus,sebenarnya Cerita ini cerita biasa cuman Rui tertarik untuk memasukkan ke ffn.**

**Mungkin cerita ini bakal banyak OC/kengawuran/OOC**

**enjoy *or not**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

JIKA kau menyelam ke dalam Samudra Pasifik sambil menutup mata dan membayangkan hal-hal menyenangkan, kau akan menemukan Portal Kristal.

Portal Kristal menghubungkan "dunia kita" dengan "dunia mereka". Dunia mereka sangat indah dan dikelilingi padang rumput kaca serta hutan-hutan yang menakjubkan. Kerajaan terbesar adalah Imaginatio Kingdom yang terletak di tengah-tengah Moor dan dipagari hutan pinus putih yang indah. Istana raja, terletak di atas bukit dan terbuat dari kaca, sehingga disebut dengan "Glass Castle". Para peduduk menyebutnya Glastle.

Glastle memiliki dua ratus ribu kamar-belum termasuk ruang-ruang rahasia-dan empat menara utama.

King Jiraiya Marione yang bertubuh tambun dan amat ramah tinggal disana dengan istrinya, Queen Tsunade Yvonne serta putri mereka yang masih kecil, putri mahkota Shion Marione.

Meskipun begitu megah, Glastle sangat sepi.

Hanya sekitar tiga ratus orang yang tinggal di dalamnya, termasuk para pelayan dan prajurit serta pengawal. Bayangkan betapa sepinya lorong-lorong Glastle saat siang, dan betapa mencekamnya malam hari di sana.

Sejak dahulu, Glastle tidak pernah tidak diserang. Selalu ada saja yang ingin menjamah Glastle dan seluruh isinya dan tentu saja-menghancurkannya.

Penyerangan terhadap Glastle terakhir kali dilakukan oleh Pemanah Sagitarius yang pemberani namun tamak. Glastle selalu terlindungi, berkat adanya Guardian.

Guardian menjaga Glastle dengan kekuatan spesial mereka, dan tidak ada yang bisa menembus benteng mereka kecuali sesuatu yang benar-benar culas, kejam, dan picik. Beruntunglah, selama ini Glastle selalu diserang orang-orang bodoh yang otaknya tembus pandang.

Belum pernah ada kekuatan picik yang sebenarnya, kekuatan dari mereka-mereka yang benar-benar sangat jahat. Sepanjang sejarah Imaginatio, kekuatan terjahat yang pernah menyerang Glastle adalah sihir Lady Karura, adik kandung Raja ke tiga. Lady Karura dikalahkan oleh Guardian dan meninggal. Meskipun begitu, ia hampir menembus benteng Guardian dan membunuh Healer yang berkuasa saat itu.

Sekarang, King Jiraiya sedang berdiri di Great Hall Glastle, dihadapan keempat wanita: Hotaru,Mikoto,kushina dan Kin(tdk terlalu tahu karakter naruto&disini kushina/mikoto tidak ada hubungan darah dengan Sasuke & naruto)

"King, tugas kami telah selesai," kata Hotaru -meskipun sangat kurus-terlihat sangat rupawan dibalik gaun emasnya. Itu adalah hari terkahirnya di Glastle, dan itu adalah Gaun Kebesaran Mage, dan hari itu adalah hari terakhirnya sebagai Guardian's Mage. Mikoto,Kushina dan Kin berdiri sejajar dengan gaun kebesaran mereka masing-masing. Usia mereka kini dua puluh tiga tahun, dan artinya tugas mereka sebagai Guardian selesai.

King Jiraiya tersenyum sendu, tidak ikhlas. "Putri-putriku, terimakasih atas perlindungan kalian dan pengabdian kalian pada Imaginatio dan Glastle."

Mikoto Sang Hunter berlutut dan menarik sesuatu keluar dari gaunnya. "Busur ini... kubuat untuk Hunter terpilih berikutnya. Kubuat dengan sihir putih dan batuan langka."

King Jiraiya mengambil busur panah yang berkilauan itu. Busur itu dingin, tetapi seolah-olah mengalirkan kebahagiaan bagi para pemegangnya.

"Aku tersanjung, Putriku. Ini indah," kata King.

"Busur itu istimewa." Jelas Mikoto singkat. "Hanya untuk hal penting saja,"

"Hanya untuk hal penting saja," ulang King. "Aku mengerti,"

Kini, giliran kushina Sang Knight yang berlutut. Ia mempersembahkan sebuah pedang yang indah, memancarkan keberanian dan hasrat akan darah. Pedang itu berselimut sarung dari kawat baja yang dipilin dan berat. King Yosua hampir tidak bisa mengangkatnya, tetapi dengan seluruh kekuatannya, ia mengeluarkan pedang itu keluar dari sarungnya.

Hal pertama yang dirasakan King adalah semangat.

"Batuan biru itu, yang ada di pegangannya kutetesi dengan darah unicorn yang sangat berharga. Knight berikutnya akan menjadi sangat hebat dengan pedang ini," ucapnya menggebu-gebu.

"Oh! Kushina! Jenius sekali!" King tersenyum puas.

Sekarang Hotaru Sang Mage yang berlutut. "Tongkat spesial untuk orang spesial," ucapnya. "Aku harap penerusku senang."  
King menatap lekat-lekat tongkat sihir yang dibuat Femina. Indah dengan batuan ungunya yang memancarkan cahaya. "Tentu, Hotaru. Dia akan sangat senang,"

Terakhir,Kin.

Kin adalah healer yang sering diremehkan, dan ia sangat membenci keluarga kerajaan. Ia tidak mengerti mengapa pada saat itu ia terpilih menjadi healer dan dipaksa latihan serta melawan mahkluk-mahkluk buruk rupa yang lupa dimana otak mereka. Ia berlutut menghadap King dengan enggan.

"Belati terbaik." Katanya. "Penuh amarah, dendam. Hanya dapat digunakan sekali seumur hidup,"

King sangat ngeri dengan semua ucapan Kin. Ia menatap dalam belati yang bercahaya bagai terbakar itu.

Kin sudah memantrainya dan memberinya kutukan.

Ibu Kin adalah seorang peramal, dan Kin bisa meramal meski tidak sehebat Ibunya, Lady Patricia(maap-_- Oc).

"King," panggilnya dengan wajah serius. "Akan ada seorang lagi Guardian. Dia jahat. Waspadalah. Penerus Healer akan ada dua. Ini ramalanku yang terakhir."

Kemudian setelah mengatakan itu, Kin meninggal di hadapan King. Tidak ada yang tahu mengenai penyakit paru-parunya.

Kemudian seorang Ibu yang kaya raya menggendong putrinya yang berusia dua belas tahun ke hadapan King. Gadis itu sudah mati. Sesuai undang-undang Imaginatio, anak dibawah umur yang meninggal harus segera dibawa ke hadapan King, agar anak itu bisa dimakamkan secepatnya di Benteng Awan, sebuah pemakaman khusus yang dibuat Hunter generasi pertama.

"Katakan padaku, siapa nama gadis mungil ini," kata King.

Para tabib kerajaan sudah membawa mayat Kin keluar, dan para mantan Guardian lain mengikuti tabib-tabib itu.

"Haruno Sakura, anak pertamaku." Isak si Ibu.

Saat itulah si gadis cegukan, ia kembali hidup entah mengapa. Dan pada saat yang sama, King merasakan getaran yang mengguncang.

"Ia sudah sembuh, bawa ia pulang, Lady."

* * *

Hari ini adalah hari kelima setelah kematian Kin, cegukan Sakura, dan pelepasan Guardian. Para Guardian lama-Guardian Generasi ke sembilan puluh sembilan-telah pulang ke rumah mereka masing-masing di perbatasan Moor dan Hutan Pinus. Tugas mereka sudah selesai, dan King sudah terbiasa melepas para Guardian yang selesai tugas. Tapi peristiwa pelepasan Guardian Generasi ke 99 masih membekas di hati King, terutama saat Healer ke 99 meninggal di Glastle saat Upacara Pelepasan.

Ramalan Kin masih berdengung di telinganya dan memukul-mukul hatinya. _Akan ada Guardian jahat. Akan ada dua Healer._

Sementara King masih merenung di balkonnya, Queen Tsunade mendekat dan merangkul pundaknya. Bulan tampak samar tertutupi awan abu-abu di langit, tetapi bintang-bintang masih sama cerahnya seperti malam-malam yang sudah-sudah.

"Sudah saatnya mencari Guardian Generasi ke 100," kata Queen tak sabar. "Aku tidak percaya pada ramalan! Jangan lemah hanya karena ucapan Kin, kau tahu? Dia agak... aneh bukan?"

"Tapi ramalannya tidak pernah meleset."

Queen tersentak. "Baiklah. Kita lihat saja kelanjutannya." Katanya kalem. "Sudah hampir tengah malam! Kita harus ke alun-alun dan... dan... mencari Generasi ke 100!"

King mengikuti Queen dengan pakaian bangsawan terbaik milik mereka. Peristiwa pemilihan Guardian selalu menjadi sejarah dan perayaan untuk menyambut Guardian ke 100 meriah.

King berdiri tegap dengan mahkotanya yang berkilauan dan Queen disampingnya. Putri Kecil Shion yang berusia lima tahun tampak ceria dengan pita disana-sini. Mahkota kecilnya yang bertabur pasir bintang dan berlian dari dasar laut berkilat-kilat, seolah-olah ikut ceria seperti Shion.

"Malam ini, aku akan memilih Guardian Generasi ke 100!" kata King lantang. Dan para penduduk yang memadati alun-alun bersorak.

"Malam ini, seperti biasanya, akan dipilih empat orang anak perempuan atau anak laki-laki berusia duabelas tahun. Carallya akan membantuku,"

Carallya adalah burung hantu putih yang baik dan bijak. Ia akan memilih empat dari ratusan kandidat Guardian tiap tahunnya.

"Kumohon, anak-anakku, para kandidat Guardian, majulah." Ucap King pelan.

Ratusan anak laki-laki dan perempuan maju dan obor-obor dinyalakan.

"Knight!" kata King keras dan obor-obor biru yang mengelilingi alun-alun menyala.

Carallya terbang lambat dan rendah di atas kepala anak-anak yang hadir. Anak-anak itu berkeringat, harap-harap cemas, dan meneguk ludah masing-masing. Saat Carallya terbang ke arah King dan hinggap di bahunya, anak-anak membuka mulut mereka dan mendesah. Carallya membisikkan sesuatu.

"Maito Tenten dari Asperia! Guardian's Knight generasi ke seratus!" kata King mengumumkan.

Air laut bergejolak dan gelombang air besar meluncur ke alun-alun dan membuat semacam kubah air yang berkilauan. Ikan-ikan indah beterbangan di kubah air kristal itu, dan api biru dari obor-obor menyentuh langit, menyala tinggi dan indah.

Maito Tenten, keturunan Asperia-pejuang dan pelindung-adalah gadis cilik yang berambut panjang Cokelat cepol, matanya cokelat tua dengan bulu mata lentik dan jari-jari yang ramping dan senyum yang ganjil.

Ayah Tenten bergelar Baron dan ibunya adalah seorang penegak hukum. Saat Tenten berjalan maju, titik-titik embun cahaya biru mengiringi langkah kakinya. Semua yang ada di sana terdiam, sunyi senyap sampai Tenten berpikir kalau ia bisa mendengar detak jantungnya sendiri.

"Maito Tenten!" King memecah ketegangan. "Knight ke seratus!"

Dan tepuk tangan serta gumaman bahagia mengalir, menjadikan alun-alun sebagai tempat paling ramai.

Tenten duduk di kursi perak di samping Shion yang menatapnya kagum. Di sandaran kursi, terdapat lambang besar bergambar ukiran pedang yang berkilauan. "Kau akan dapat pedang!" bisik Shion takjub.

"Benarkah?" Tenten tak kalah kagum. Shion mengangguk senang.

"Hunter!" seru King, dan kubah air lenyap seketika, obor biru digantikan obor merah menyala.

Carallya kembali terbang melintasi anak-anak yang tersisa. Sesekali Carallya terbang tinggi, lalu cepat-cepat menukik ke bawah. Setelah berputar-putar cukup lama, Carallya kembali membisikkan sesuatu pada King.

"Hyuuga Hinata dari Farmore!"

Lagi-lagi cahaya obor melesat terbang ke angkasa, daun-daun kecokelatan beterbangan di angkasa dan burung-burung kecil menyanyikan lagu-lagu indah. Kunang-kunang berbaris di langit dan membentuk pertunjukan yang spektakuler!

Hyuuga Hinata , keturunan Farmore-pemberani dan gigih-adalah gadis cantik dengan kaki yang indah dan wajahnya benar-benar merah, canggung. Ibu dan ayahnya adalah pedangang permata yang mengajarinya banyak hal-hal penting.

Senyum Hinata merekah begitu lebar.

"Hyuuga Hinata!" kata King saat Gienah mencapai kursinya. "Hunter ke seratus!"

Tepuk tangan membahana membanjiri alun-alun.

"Mage!" teriak King, dan obor-obor merah mati, menyalalah obor-obor ungu.

Carallya hanya membutuhkan dua kepakan sayap saja, ia tidak lama-lama mencari Mage dan cepat-cepat membisikkan pilihannya pada King.

"Ino Yamanaka dari Marvelio!" kumandang King.

Bunga-bunga tebing berwarna ungu dengan sulur-sulur panjang bercahaya terbang di langit diiringi hujan bintang jatuh. Bintang-bintang jatuh itu berwarna ungu terang dan menyebar di langit.

"Ino Yamanaka!" pekik King. "Mage ke seratus!"

Semua bertambah senang, terompet-terompet menjadi saksi bisu betapa meriahnya perayaan malam itu. Ino Yamanaka dari Marvelio-para orang sabar dan ulet-menjadi Mage dan menduduki kursinya.

King secepat-cepatnya ingin mengakhiri acara ini, terutama ketika ia harus memilih Healer.

"Healer," kata King, kali ini tidak seantusias sebelumnya. Kata-kata Kin seolah-olah menyerap semangatnya, dan para rakyat berhenti bersorak.

Healer dianggap sebagai yang paling lemah, kerjaan mereka hanya menyembuhkan luka-luka dan membuat racun serta ramuan. Healer tidak sekuat Knight, Mage, maupun Hunter yang dipuja rakyat. Mungkin Guardian terlemah adalah healer, padahal tidak.

Carallya terbang bingung dan gelisah, seolah-olah ia ketakutan akan sesuatu. Pemilihan healer berlangsung sangat lama. Lama sekali.

Kemudian, Carallya tersentak dan buru-buru mengepak ke arah King yang bermandikan keringat dingin. Setelah Carallya selesai berbisik, mata King membulat sempurna dan ia tampak sangat terkejut.

"Tayuya Becrux." Kata Raja lemas. "Dari... T..tr..Trash,"

Rakyat yang berkumpul mendesah bebarengan seolah ada yang memandu mereka. Dengusan sebal dan cemooh serta bisikan tidak menyenangkan terdengar. Kuping Tayuya rasanya terbakar, belum lagi saat semua orang menatapnya dengan tatapan 'anak-hina'. Kali ini, obor-obor mati dan langit menjadi suram.

Tayuya dari Trash-kaum lemah, terbuang-terpilih menjadi Healer ke seratus. Banyak yang tidak setuju dan terang-terangan mengejek, namun Tayuya tetap menduduki kursinya seperti Ino, Tenten, dan Hinata.

"Dengan begitu... malam ini lengkaplah sudah-"

"Tunggu!" pekikan Carallya menyela ucapan King. "Ada seorang lagi,"

"Hoooooohhhh!" desah rakyat terkejut. Ini sebuah kejutan!

Carallya kembali berbisik, dan King membuka mulutnya lebar.

"Haruno Sakura dari Xrape-para orang cerdas dan unik-akan menjadi Healer kedua setelah Tayuya Becrux."

* * *

Glastle kini ketambahan lima gadis-gadis pejuang-Para Guardian-Ino,Tenten,Hinata,Sakura dan Tayuya. Mereka sudah punya kamar masing-masing.

Tenten menempati Menara Timur yang dingin dan bersalju saat malam. Kamar Tenten begitu besar dengan tangga-tangga berliku dari es dan jendela-jendela raksasa yang indah. Nuansa biru-perak menyelimuti Menara Timur.

Ino menempati Menara Utara yang berangin dan nyaman. Tangga-tangga berkelok yang terbuat dari kayu Oak yang wangi dan daun seribu warna yang gugur tiap fajar membuat kamar Adara meriah serta menyenangkan. Kamar Adara kebanyakan didominasi warna ungu dan sentuhan oranye di beberapa tempat.

Hinata menempati Menara Selatan yang panas dan cerah sepanjang waktu-bahkan saat malam, seolah-olah ada matahari imitasi yang memutarinya. Gienah sangat menyukai kamarnya yang bernuansa kuning cerah dan emas. Tangga-tangganya berkilauan dan kandil-kandil emas tergantung di langit-langit.

Mungkin, Sakura dan Tayuya adalah yang paling tidak nyaman. Mereka harus sekamar di Menara Barat yang penuh bunga dan kuncup serta embun-embun yang beterbangan bagai berlian. Tangga-tangganya mencolok sekali, terbuat dari jalinan sulur anggur yang kuat dan bunga-bunga berbiji berlian. Meskipun kamar mereka sangat luas, ada perasaan canggung diantara keduanya saat mereka harus tidur bersama di kamar yang sama, dalam tiap-tiap malam.

Sakura benar-benar memikirkan masalah perbedaan kastanya dengan Tayuya. Xrape, yang notabene kasta orang-orang terpandang harus tidur bersama seorang gadis dari kasta Trash, yang paling lemah dan miskin.

Tapi, para penghuni Glastle tidak bisa menyangkal kecantikan Tayuya, terutama saat ia mengenakan gaun dari penjahit kerajaan yang mewah.

Von De'Kakashi, seorang komandan kapal sangat tertarik pada Tayuya, hanya saja, ia tidak mengerti mengapa anak itu begitu aneh. Sekarang, De'Kakashi tidak begitu menyukainya karena sifat gadis itu. Aneh, menurutnya.

Seperti mawar berbau busuk.

* * *

Deidara dibuang Ibunya saat masih kecil dan dirawat oleh Queen yang terlalu baik. Tubuh Deidara yang mendekati gemuk dengan rambut panjang menunjukkan betapa berjasanya Queen. Deidara menyiapkan gaun-gaun pagi untuk para Guardian dan menjentikkan jarinya. Saat ia menjetikkan jarinya, sebuah gulungan perkamen terbang dan mendarat di pangkuan para Guardian yang duduk memutari meja makan untuk sarapan.

"Bukalah! Dan pastikan kalian menjalankan jadwal dengan baik!" kata Deidara sebelum undur diri. Jujur saja, anak-anak tidak mau makan selagi Deidara ada di situ, kehadirannya seolah-olah membuat daging terasa bagai bubur.

Ino adalah orang pertama yang membuka perkamennya.

"Pelajaran pertamaku adalah Sihir Penghancur bersama Mrs. Kushina. Kalau kalian?"

Tenten membuka gulungannya. "Aku pelatihan pedang dengan ..Guy?..."

Hinata tersenyum saat membuka gulungannya. "Aku akan menyusuri hutan bersama mr. Asuma ."

Di tengah-tengah keramaian itu, hanya Tayuya dan Sakura yang belum membuka gulungannya.

"Kau duluan." Usul Tayuya.

Sakura malas menyahut, dan ia membuka gulungannya. "Membuat racun bersama Tuan Shin."

Tayuya mengintip gulungannya. "Sama," ujarnya singkat.

Kemudian kehebohan berhenti saat si kecil Shion dan Ayahnya, King Jiraiya, masuk.

"Sudah terima jadwal? Bagaimana tidur kalian semalam? Apakah sarapannya enak? Apa jam pertama kalian? Bagaima-"

"Hush, hush, Tou-chan!" ucap Shion pelan dengan bibir kecilnya yang kemerahan.

Queen ada di belakangnya dan mengecup pipi King, membuat suasana ruang makan menjadi 'panas'.

Tiba-tiba, jam berdentang sekali. "Nah!" Queen maju selangkah. "Anak-anak! Itu jam pertama kalian!"

Para Guardian-kecuali Tayuya-bersorak dan menghambur keluar.

"Tunggu!" teriak King.

Semuanya spontan berhenti.

"Bagaimana bisa kalian pergi latihan tanpa senjata?" Shion merapat pada Queen. "Kita akan pergi ke Glastle Great Hall, dan senjata kalian akan diberikan,"

Sorakan terdengar lagi. Dan King menuntun mereka menuju ruang terbesar di Glastle, Glastle Great Hall.

Glastle Great Hall, begitu megah dan luas-tiga kali luas kamar para Guardian.

Dinding-dindinya berlapis emas dan kubahnya seolah tak terjangkau karena terlalu tinggi. Kandil-kandil dari sepuluh ribu berlian langka tegantung di kubah dan berbagai lukisan dipajang.

Lukisan yang paling menarik adalah lukisan Keluarga Kerajaan Glastle dari generasi pertama sampai pada King Jiraiya.

King membawa mereka ke ujung ruangan dan mereka melihat empat kotak kaca yang di dalamnya terdapat senjata.

" Tenten, untukmu, Pedang Musim Dingin." Kata King sambil menyodorkan sebuah pedang berkilau berwarna biru-perak dengan berlian yang indah-indah.

" Yamanaka. Untukmu, Tongkat Musim Gugur," dan Ino untuk pertama kalinya melihat sebuah tongkat bertabur permata. Indah.

" Hinata. Untukmu, Busur Musim Panas." Sebuah busur yang kuat bagai terbakar diberikan pada Hinata.

"Dan... Healer, tersayang." Gagap King. "Aku tidak tahu. Pendahulu kalian, mendiang Kin, hanya membuatkan satu belati."

"Biar Sakura saja." Ucap Tayuya tegas. "Biar Sakura yang memegangnya."

Sakura agak terkejut, namun ia tetap senang menerima belati itu. Itu belati yang indah, berkilau dan sungguh mewah untuk ukuran seorang Healer.

"Semua sudah siap?" tanya Queen. "Ini waktunya pembelajaran pertama!"

.

.

Ino Yamanaka bersandar di tembok bata yang dingin sebelum memutuskan untuk kembali berjalan. Tangannya meraba-raba tembok bata dengan takut.

"Halo?" teriakannya hanya menjadi gema. "Mrs. Kushina? Anda di sini?"

Tiba-tiba gaun paginya tersingkap dan tembok-tembok bata bergetar. Tanah yang ia pijak retak dan satu-satunya hal yang ia pikirkan adalah lari. Napas Ino melaju lebih cepat daripada kakinya. Ia berusaha menghindari tanah-tanah retak yang melebar dan seolah siap menelannya ke dasar bumi.

Dan benar saja. Tanahnya retak, Ino tidak bisa menyelamatkan diri. Ia tertelan masuk ke dalam tanah.

* * *

Tenten tersesat!

Queen berkata kalau lapangan untuk latihan pedang terletak di sebelah ruang astronomi. Sekarang Tenten telah berputar-putar dan benar-benar kehilangan arah.

Gaun paginya melambai dan ia menggenggam pedangnya dengan siaga.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara gesekan dan gemerisik dari belakangnya.

"Siapa disana?" sergahnya tegang.  
Tidak ada yang menjawab. Suara itu malah makin berisik. Sekelebat bayangan hitam melintas dan Tenten mengangkat pedangnya tinggi.

"Aku tidak takut!" tantang Tenten.

Sebuah tangan dingin membekap mulutnya dan pedangnya terlepas.

"Tidak takut, Nona?"

* * *

Hinata menggunakan pakaian berburunya yang bagus dan membawa senjatanya.

"Bisakah kita memanah kelinci?" tanya Hinata.

"Kelinci dan kuda adalah yang terbodoh di hutan ini. Kau bisa dengan mudah memanah mereka." Tawa Mr. Asuma Margello menyembur ketika mengatakannya. Mr. Asuma adalah orang yang menyenangkan, namun dia seorang perokok dan senang tertawa. Intinya, dia orang ramah.

"Oh, oh!" cicit Hinata gemas. "Lihat kelinci di sana? Yang warna kuning?"

Mr. Asuka memandang kelinci kurus kering jelek yang terjebak di semak-semak berduri.

"Hohoho, Anakku! Tembak dia dengan panahmu!" sembur Mr. Asuma tidak sabar.

Hinata mengambil anak panah dan busurnya. Anak panah itu melesat secepat kedipan mata dan mengenai si kelinci.

"Buruan pertamamu, Nak!" kata Mr. Asuma senang. "Sekarang mari berburu kuda hitam dungu di ujung hutan!"

* * *

Tayuya dan Sakura sudah sampai di ruang luas dibelakang dapur yang berhadap-hadapan dengan lapangan crocket. Mr. Shin yang kurus dan berambut keriting sedang mengambil kursi untuk tempat duduk mereka.

"Ini. Kalian duduklah," ujar sambil mendorong kursi-kursi kayu itu. "Pelajaran pertama kita membuat racun!" katanya.

Sakura melipat tangan di dada, tidak sabar, sementara Tayuya duduk dan merapatkan pahanya semanis mungkin.

"Aaa!"Mr. shin berseru mendadak. "Yang kita butuhkan adalah darah laba-laba!"

"Apa?" seru Sakura jijik.

"Nah! Mari kita berburu laba-laba di sudut-sudut ruangan!" kata . mr. Shin

* * *

"Yuuuuuhhhhhuuuuuuuuuuuuu!" terdengar pekikan barbar di udara, itu suara Mrs. Kushina.

"Anakku, Yamanaka? Mana semangat Mage-mu, Sayang?" bentak Mrs. Kushina. "Angkat tongkatmu dan terbanglah seperti aku!"

Ino terjepit di dasar tanah yang lembab. Gaunnya sobek dan tangannya kram.

"Aku...aku tak bisa! Aku belum pernah melakukan sihir sebelumnya!"

"Oh!" Mrs. Kushina memekik licin di udara. "Kau ini Mage atau Chouji si badut kerajaan? Kau dungu sekali, Nak." Sembur Mrs. Kushina tajam. "Pokoknya, kau harus melakukan sihirmu sendiri! Aku tidak akan mengeluarkanmu dari dalam tanah! Kau harus menyelamatkan dirimu sendiri!"

"Apa?" bentak Ino gemas. "King akan memecatmu kalau dia tahu tentang ini!"

"Hohoho! King yang menyuruhku melakukan ini!" kata Mrs. Kushina puas. "Sekarang cepat!"

"Bagaimana caranya?"

"Angkat tongkatmu! Ucapkan kalau kau ingin terbang dalam hati! 'AKU INGIN TERBANG'! ucapkan itu terus di hatimu sambil mengangkat tongkat. Mudah 'kan? Sekarang lakukan!" ucap Mrs. Kushina cepat.

Ino kurang menangkap isi kalimat Mrs. Kushina karena ucapan Mrs. Kushina terlalu cepat. Yang tertangkap telinga Ino adalah: Aku ingin gerbang.

Ino memang bingung. Tapi, ia akan melakukan apapun agar bisa terbebas dari himpitan tanah itu. Jadi, ia menengadah dan mengangkat tongkatnya.

"AKU INGIN GERBANG!"

BRAAAKKKKKKK!

Sebuah gerbang raksasa meluncur cepat dari langit dan menghantam tanah.

Mrs. Kushina mengap-mengap sebelum akhirnya terbahak. "Gerbang? Gerbang! Hahaha!"

"Aku..aku berhasil! Ini sihir pertamaku! Sihir gerbang!" cicit Ino gembira. Sihir Gerbang yang Gagal, adalah sihir pertama yang dilakukan Ino.

"AKU INGIN TERBANG. Bukan, AKU INGIN GERBANG." Sahut Mrs. Kushina.

"Lain kali, ucapkan lebih jelas!" protes Ino. "AKU INGIN TERBANG!"  
Syuuuutt...

Ino melesat dari dalam tanah dan meluncur ke udara. Bajunya penuh lumpur, dan Mrs. Kushina mengambang di udara dengan jubah hijaunya.

"Hai, Sayang. Kau bisa juga." Goda Mrs. Kushina.

Ino juga mengambang di udara seperti Mrs. Kushina. "Ayo, Mrs! Kita belajar Sihir penghancur."

* * *

"Siapa kamu?" kata si pemuda. "Aku baru pertama kali melihatmu di daerah sini. Apa yang kau lakukan dengan pedang Knight?"

"Aku... aku Knight! Lepaskan, sialan!" bentak Tenten.

"Knight? Kau-kau-"

"Heegh!" Tenten mematahkan tangan pemuda itu. Pemuda itu berteriak kesakitan. "Aku Maito Tenten dari Asperia! Knight ke seratus, tolol."

Pemuda itu terkejut, sepertinya ia sudah lupa kalau lengannya patah.

"Maaf. Aku tak tahu. Kukira kau pencuri atau penyusup." Kata pemuda itu sambil mengerang kesakitan. "Aku Viscount Neji, keponakan termuda dari Queen."

"Viscount? Bangsawan? Berapa usiamu?"  
"Tiga belas tahun." Ucap Neji enteng.

"Tiga belas? Benarkah? Kau terlalu muda untuk jadi seorang Viscount,"

"Uhm, aku sebenarnya Duke." Tenten bertambah kaget. "-tapi, aku menolak peran Duke. Aku memilih Viscount karena menurutku pekerjaannya lebih mudah."

"Oh," desah Tenten lambat.

"Yah..." Neji tidak tahu harus bicara apa. "Ah!"

"Oh, tidak! Lenganmu! Aku...aku...mematahkannya!" Tenten terlambat merasa cemas. "Apa itu sakit?"

"Tidak. Rasanya tidak sakit. Hanya seperti diinjak gajah, kok."

"Benarkah? Syukurlah, kukira sakit."

Viscount Neji mengeluh. "Kau polos sekali ya?"

"Polos? Ibuku bilang aku sarkastik." Avior untuk pertama kalinya tersenyum di hadapan Viscount Stanver. "Sakura si Healer juga sarkastik. Kami seperti kesatuan sarkastik yang sempurna!"

"Oh, begitu." Neji meringis. "Bicara soal Healer, dimana aku bisa menemukan perawat bagi lenganku yang malang?"

"Astaga! Kau cari saja sendiri! Kau keponakan Queen, pastilah kau tahu. Aku terlambat untuk kelas pertamaku!"

Sebenarnya, Viscount Neji sudah tahu, hanya saja ia ingin bersama Tenten. Ia pikir Tenten sangat unik dan ia ingin bersamanya lebih lama.

"Ah!" Tenten menepuk dahinya. "Aku akan mencari lapangannya. Aku segera ke sana. Salam, Viscount... siapa namamu tadi?"

"Pria tanpa nama." Kata Neji . "Sampai nanti, Tenten."

Dan wajah Tenten memerah karena Neji memanggil nama kecilnya.

* * *

Malam harinya, semua sudah berkumpul di ruang makan.

Sakura menggosok tangannya ribuan kali akibat terciprat darah kental laba-laba dan daging tikus. Tayuya sempat menjerit tadi saat darah laba-laba menciprati wajahnya. Wajahnya yang berbintik makin dipenuhi tonjolan merah. Tapi, sebagai balasan atas kerja keras mereka, sebuah racun cukup mematikan sudah tercipta.

"Lihat!" seru Sakura bangga. "Racun Paramonzta. Mematikan. Orang yang minum ini bakal meninggal dalam tidurnya. King Farrad pernah tidak sengaja meminumnya dan meninggal dalam tidurnya. Racun ini hanya berkerja bila-"

"Simpan itu untuk nanti, Gadis Muda!" bentak Deidara yang sedang menyajikan makan malam yang megah.

"Dei!" Queen menekankan kata-katanya. "Biarkan Sakura bercerita! Aku sangat senang mendengar celoteh Putri-putri ini."

Deidara terdiam malu, namun ia dapat melihat bibir Sakura tersenyum sarkastik. "Menyebalkan." Desahnya pelan.

"Nah, sekarang siapa yang mau bercerita?" tawar Queen ramah.

"Aku!" sambar Hinata cepat. "Hari ini aku memanah banyak kelinci hutan dan kuda hitam yang dungu!"

Semuanya terbahak.

"Tayuya? Kau ingin menyampaikan sesuatu?" panggil Queen lembut.

Tayuya meninggalkan senyum samar dan menggeleng lemah.

"Ino?" panggil King. "Maukah kau berbagi?"

Ino tertawa kecil. "Banyak hal menyenangkan. Aku membuat sihir pertamaku."

"Ohya? Apa itu?" sahut Shion.

"Sihir Aku Ingin Gerbang," ujar Ino malu.

Lagi-lagi semua terbahak.

"Nah, Tenten Sayang." Queen tersenyum ramah. "Kami ingin mendengar kisahmu,"

"Well," Tenten malu dan menyembur semburat merah muda di pipinya. "Aku bertemu seorang pria muda. The Boy with no name."

"Siapakah dia?" tanya Queen dengan nada menggoda.

"Seorang Viscount dari kerajaan lain," tutur Tenten pelan.

"Viscount? Neji?" sahut Queen, lebih kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Ah, ya. Itu namanya. Neji. Viscount Neji." Seru Teneten. "Aku mematahkan lengannya."

"Ah! Keponakanku tercinta!" tawa Queen. "Dia pasti baik-baik saja. Astaga, kau kuat ya,"

"Maaf. Dia membekapku dan menuduhku sebagai penyusup."

Semua terbahak. Dan makan malam yang menyenangkan berlangsung.

**TBC (to be continued)**

**by the way udh 2 tahun ya rui Hiatus sebagai author rinduuuu banget sama situs ffn ini,untung masih ingat pass untuk FFn hahaha**

**Dalam Masa Hiatus Rui mencoba untuk memoles kemampuan menulis Rui di kakak pertama Rui**

**Semoga menikmati!**

**don't forget to review!;)**

**keterangan : **

**Duke pangkat tertinggi gelar bangsawan, berdiri di atas marquess, earl, viscount dan baron.**

**Marquess Peringkat kedua tertinggi gelar bangsawan, berdiri di bawah Duke, dan di atas earl, viscount dan baron.**

**Earl peringkat tertinggi ketiga gelar bangsawan, berdiri di bawah duke dan marquess dan di atas Viscount dan baron.**

**Viscount keempat peringkat tertinggi dari gelar bangsawan, berdiri di atas baron, dan di bawah Duke, marquess, earl dan Viscount.**

**Baron The peringkat terendah dari gelar bangsawan, berdiri di bawah duke, marquess, earl dan Viscount.**


	2. Prince,Duke,Marquess and Viscount

**lumayan kilat yah?ahahaah...**

**ini sebenarnyaRui karang berdasarkan Imajinasi Rui,waktu posting d ffn dan setelah di edit baru sadar kalau banyak karakter ooc dan gak juga Rui tdk tau kenapa klasifikasinya begini ahahaha**

**mungkin sebagian besar peran adalah tenten **

**maafkan saiah bila kalian kecewa.**

**flame boleh asal menggunakan kata-kata halus dan tidak menghina/berkata kotor.**

**Keterangan :**

**Duke pangkat tertinggi gelar bangsawan, berdiri di atas marquess, earl, viscount dan baron.**

**Marquess Peringkat kedua tertinggi gelar bangsawan, berdiri di bawah Duke, dan di atas earl, viscount dan baron.**

**Earl peringkat tertinggi ketiga gelar bangsawan, berdiri di bawah duke dan marquess dan di atas Viscount dan baron.**

**Viscount keempat peringkat tertinggi dari gelar bangsawan, berdiri di atas baron, dan di bawah Duke, marquess, earl dan Viscount.**

**Baron The peringkat terendah dari gelar bangsawan, berdiri di bawah duke, marquess, earl dan Viscount.**

**Mage adalah seseorang yang menguasai ilmu sihir hitam atau putih yang menggunakan tongkat untuk sihir berat**

**hunter adalah seseorang yang menembak panah dengan busurnya ke target/musuhnya**

**Healer adalah seseorang yang meracik ramuan untuk penyerangan atau penyembuhan**

**Knight adalah seseorang yang menggunakan pedang untuk pertahanan atau perlawanan terhadap musuh.**

* * *

3 TAHUN SETELAH PEMILIHAN...

Para Guardian berdiri di Lapangan Pelatihan dengan baju perang mereka.

"Siap?" teriak King.

Semua terdiam, namun King tahu kalau mereka semua siap.

"Mulai!"

Pedang-pedang beterbangan dan ledakan sihir dimana-mana. Panah api serta kabut hayal yang mematikan mengudara. Sakura yang paling cepat bertindak. Ia meracik daun mint tebing dan racun kalajengking, membuat penangkal kabut-hayal. Ia mengemas ramuannya dalam bentuk balon yang mudah pecah saat dilemparkan kemudian ia melemparkannya sampai pecah. Ketika balon itu pecah, ramuan Sakura membuat kabut-hayal berkurang.

"Hinata! Panah di sebelah utara!" teriak Tenten memperingatkan.

Hinata melepaskan satu anak panah api yang berhasil mematahkan beribu anak panah beracun yang terbang ke arahnya.

"Sihir hitam ke arah Sakura!" teriak Ino.

Sakura memasang sihir perlindungannya, sebuah selubung putih raksasa, dan sihir hitam itu berbalik arah.

Ino melepaskan mantera penghancur, dan jarum beracun yang melesat ke arahnya meleleh.

Tenten menebas seluruh benda-benda yang dilemparkan ke arahnya.

"Ino! Manusia berbaju zirah!" teriak Hinata.

"Apa?" Tenten menoleh untuk melihat siapakah manusia itu. Dan ia terkejut. "Tidak! Jangan! Dia manusia asli!"

"Apa?" Ino sudah terlanjur melemparkan mantera ke arah manusia itu. Ino berpikir kalau manusia itu adalah objek latihan dan bukan manusia asli.

Tenten berlari ke arah kilatan cahaya yang melesat ke arah manusia itu, tapi ia tidak cukup cepat.

"Sakura! Protector!" pekik Tenten pada Sakura yang memang berdiri paling dekat dengan Si Baju Zirah.

"Protector!" teriak Sakura. Dan sinar putih menyelubungi mereka berdua. Mereka selamat. King menghentikan latihan.

"Pria berbaju zirah!" bentaknya. "Siapa kau! Kau mengacaukan pelatihan dan hampir membunuh dirimu! Ini berbahaya!"

Pria itu melepas helm-nya.

King berhenti membentak. "Naruto?"

"Paman!" Naruto melempar helm-nya ke tanah sehingga menimbulkan bunyi berdebam. "Paman!"

"Prince Naruto! Beraninya kau!" King berdiri tegap. "Kau akan celaka apabila tidak ada Sakura!" King terang-terangan menunjuk Sakura yang wajahnya pucat. Sihir Ino itu kuat dan hampir membunuhnya juga.

"Tak apa, King. Pria ini... ehm... Pangeran zirah ini,"-semua terbahak-"Pangeran zirah ini pasti tidak sengaja."

"Benarkan itu, Naruto?" King melotot. Amarahnya belum reda.

"Benar. Aku tersesat." Kata Naruto dengan wajah tak berdosa. "Kurasa aku harus pergi."

Naruto melangkah, namun tiba-tiba ia kembali menghampiri Sakura. "Nona, kau ikut denganku."

"Naruto? Dia keponakan King?" tanya Tenten pada Queen.

"Iya, Sayang. Naruto putra mahkota di Luxarre Kingdom. Tapi dia..nakal. Tipikal bad boy," ucap Queen.

"Sakura menyelamatkannya dari kematian!" tawa Hinata meledak.

"Sihirku hampir membunuh dia! Untung Sakura bersamanya dan melindunginya." Kata Ino jengkel. "Aku tidak bisa membayangkan bila Sakura tidak ada di sana. Pasti Naruto sudah gosong! Dan aku akan jadi..."

"Tersangka!" sela Tenten.

"Ya!" teriak Ino gemas. "Ya..ya..ya!"

"Bersyukurlah itu tidak terjadi. Healer kita yang pemberani menyelamatkannya!" tambah Queen.

"Akan kemana kita? Aku harus mengobati sayatan di lenganmu!" kata Sakura pada Naruto.

Naruto sudah melepas baju zirahnya dan menggantinya dengan pakaian bangsawan.

"Nona..nona..nona! Kau berani sekali! Terima kasih!" Naruto tersenyum lembut. Sakura sedikit malu dan tersentuh.

"Kita kemana? Mau beritahu aku?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Itu rahasia." Naruto mengeluarkan saputangan sutranya dari dalam saku dan menutup mata Sakura dengan sapu tangan itu. "Menurutlah. Dan kita akan menjadi orang yang bahagia seharian ini!"

Sakura tertawa singkat. Matanya tidak dapat melihat sekeliling, tapi tangannya digenggam oleh Naruto sehingga ia tidak terjatuh.

Naruto selalu memberitahu kapan ia harus melompat, berjongkok, atau melangkah panjang.

"Di depan kita ada tangga berliku," ucap Naruto. "Kau harus melangkah pelan. Tenang. Tanganku memegangmu selalu."

Sakura benar-benar terguncang mendengarnya.

Semenjak ia dipilih menjadi healer, ia tidak pernah bertemu lelaki yang seumuran dengannya, kecuali Neji yang sering berkunjung untuk mengintip Tenten.

"Nah, kau harus berlutut!" perintah Naruto. Sakura merinding saat Naruto berbisik di telinganya. Telinganya yang disapu napas Naruto terasa geli dan hangat.

Sakura berlutut dan meraba sekelilingnya. "Pasir? Apa kita di pantai?" tanya Sakura.

Naruto berkata tenang, "lebih baik dari di pantai," kemudian Naruto melepas penutup mata Sakura. Dan Sakura merasakan jantungnya merosot ke perut.

"Astaga!" Sakura tercengang. "Pantai di atas awan!"

Naruto tertawa. "Bukan! Kita ada di atap Glastle!"

Sakura menatap Naruto dalam. "Tidak mungkin! Tangga menuju atap sudah dihancurkan! Aku membacanya di Sejarah Glastle,"

"Buku apa itu? Siapa pengarangnya?" Naruto mengernyit.

"Uchiha Pein Seorang ilmuwan, dan sejarawan termahsyur!" sahut Sakura.

"Aku sepertinya pernah mendengar namanya, tapi dimana ya?" Naruto bergumam. "Lupakan! Mari kita menelan pemandangan indah ini!" Naruto tertawa.

Sakura benar-benar mabuk oleh pemandangan sekitarnya. Pasir-pasir di kakinya adalah pasir bintang. Sulur hijau panjang merambati pilar yang terkikis dan langit berwana lembut. Sakura bisa melihat pemukiman penduduk dari atas sana dan hutan pinus yang memanjang serta pohon-pohon liar di Moor.

"Katakan padaku kalau ini nyata! Kalau _kau _nyata!" bisik Sakura.

Lagi-lagi Naruto membuat telinga Sakura geli. Ia memajukan bibirnya ke arah telinga Sakura. "Kalau ini mimpi, jangan sampai kau bangun," katanya.

Dan Sakura akhirnya merasakan cinta.

* * *

"Haruno Sakura!" Tenten berjingkat untuk mengintip lewat jendela. Ia melihat kepala Sakura menyembul dibalik bunga-bunga terompet. "Haruno Sakura! Kau mabuk?"

Sakura tertawa lepas. "Ten, Ten, Ten!" pekiknya girang.

"Aku harus memberi tahu Ino! Sepertinya sihirnya tadi menyengatmu!" ucap Tenten.

"Tidak!" seru Sakura cepat. "Aku tidak disengat sihir! Aku jatuh cinta!"

Tenten membelalak kemudian tertawa. "Pada siapa? Siapa pria beruntung itu? Jangan-jangan de'kakashi?" Tenten kembali meledakkan tawa.

"De'Juann? Ih!" Sakura merinding. "Prince Naruto!"

Tenten tersandung dan jatuh. "Aduh!" erangnya. "Naruto yang kau selamatkan?"

Sakura mengangguk semangat. "Dia menyenangkan!" kata Sakura penuh puja.

"Oh, oh!" Tenten mengangkat pedangnya, pedang itu membelokkan sinar matahari yang jatuh dan Tenten mengarahkannya pada Sakura.

"Ah! Silau! Sialan, kau!" rutuknya. Tenten tertawa dan meletakkan pedangnya. "Saudariku, dia cocok untukmu!"

Sakura terdiam. "Tapi dia pangeran."

"Apa?"

"Dia pangeran." Ratap Sakura. "Aku healer. Lagipula kita harus pergi berperang sewaktu-waktu 'kan?"

"Iya. Tapi cinta tidak punya batas. Pergilah! Buat ia sama mabuknya denganmu!"

* * *

Malam harinya, sesudah makan malam, Iruka, kepala peternakan menghambur masuk ke ruang makan.

"Gawat!" teriaknya cemas. "Gawat, gawat, gawat!"

"Ada apa?" sembur Ino.

"Seekor kuda liar, kuda bayang lepas dari kandang dan lari ke hutan!" jelasnya.

King berdiri cemas. "Mustahil!"

Tapi, Iruka bukanlah seorang pembohong. King memandang para Guardian.

Sakura tentu terlalu lemah untuk menangkapnya. Hinata dan Tenten sangat cocok untuk tugas ini, tetapi mereka sedang tidak dalam tugas. Sementara, Tayuya terserang cacar air dan berbaring terus di kamar.

Tinggal, Ino.

"Ino..." panggil King.

"Aku tahu. Akan kulakukan," katanya tegas sambil menyambar tongkatnya.

* * *

"Prajurit! Dimana kita?"tanya Marquess Sasuke. Sasuke adalah Marquess dari Xervect. Ia sangat gagah dengan baju bangsawan dan pengetahuannya luas. Kudanya yang tegap bernama Hollow dan sekarang, ia sedang dalam perjalanan ke Imaginatio bersama tiga orang prajuritnya,Ibiki,Lee,dan Guy.

"Menurut peta, kita di jantung Hutan Cellvo." Kata Ibiki yang membawa peta.

"Berapa lama lagi kita sampai?" tanya Sasuke.

"Sudah dekat!" tambah Lee.

"Ah, aku haus. Adakah sungai di sekitar sini?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ada. Mata air jernih ada di dekat sini!" kata Ibiki.

"Bagus! Ambilkan air dan bawa ke sini!" perintah Sasuke.

Semua prajuritnya pergi tanpa mengetahahui sejarah Cellvo. Hutan Cellvo, adalah hutan paling ganas dan penuh jebakan, sekali berpencar akan susah bergabung kembali-sayangnya Sasuke tak tahu itu.

Hollow meringik gelisah dan menendang-nendang udara sebelum akhirnya berlari-lari dengan liar dan buas. Sasuke terlempar jatuh dari punggung Hollow. Ia terluka dan tersesat.

Ino melesat membelah langit malam dengan perasaan takut. Burung gagak menukik seperti ingin mematuknya. Tongkatnya digenggam erat sementara ia terbang mencari kuda hitam itu.

"Kumohon, cepatlah ketemu agar aku bisa cepat kembali," bisik Ino.

Tiba-tiba kumpulan gagak menyeruak dibalik jajaran pohon hitam tinggi di jantung Cellvo. Kemudian terdengar derap langkah tegas dan ringikan.

"Itu dia!" teriak Ino.

Ino melesat dan mengarahkan tongkatnya maju.

Ia mendarat di jantung Cellvo dan terkejut dengan semua yang ia lihat. Kuda liar itu mematung, saling berpandangan dengan seorang pria berpakaian mewah.

"He..hei!" pria itu memandang Ino. Ino memakai tudung jubahnya. "Kau mage? Tolong aku. Pedangku hilang, seseorang harus menyingkirkan kuda bernapas bau ini!"

"Aku bisa!" sergah Ino siaga. Ia mengarahkan tongkatnya pada si kuda dan melemparkan mantera bius. Tetapi, kuda itu cukup pintar untuk menghindari kilatan sihir Ino. Kuda itu semakin dekat dengan pria itu. Kuda itu berdiri dengan dua kaki, dan dua kaki lainnya menendang udara. Ringikan tajam si kuda membuat Ino ngeri. Kuda itu melesat dan menyundul si pria.

"Ahh!" Ino berteriak takut. "_Frezlient!"_

Dan kuda itu tersungkur. Terbius sihir Ino.

"Kau tak apa? Tuan?" Ino mendekat.

Pria itu menggeleng. "Wah! Seperti ada gejolak gelombang pasang di jantungku!" katanya.

Ino tidak mengerti maksud kata-katanya.

"Namaku Sasuke. Marquess Sasuke dari..."

TENG! TENG!

Jam raksasa berbunyi. "Ah! Tengah malam! Aku mesti pulang!" kata Ino terburu-buru. Ia menyihir kuda itu agar terbang sendiri ke kandang.

"Sampai jum-"

"Tunggu, tuan!" panggil Sasuke. "Katakan padaku bagaimana caranya keluar dari sini!"

Ino terlalu bingung. Mengapa ia dipanggil 'tuan'? Tapi, ia tidak peduli. Ia pikir pria itu mabuk.

Ino mengeluarkan sebuah titik kecil bercahaya ungu dari tongkatnya. Kunang-kunang.

"Ikuti dia. Dan kau akan keluar selamat!"kata Ino.

"Bagaimana dengan prajuritku?" tanya Sasuke.

"Tanyakan pada kunang-kunang itu! Dia tahu 'kok!"

Kemudian Ino melesat pulang.

_Marquess Sasuke, _pikir Ino, _Orang yang menarik._

* * *

"Putri-putriku!" King berdiri di atas kakinya dengan jubah terbaiknya. "Kita kedatangan tamu!"

Queen berdiri disamping King. Para Guardian telah lengkap. Tayuya telah sembuh dan ikut berdiri bersama ketiga Guardian lainnya.

Shion melintasi Tenten dan mengucapkan: "Kekasihmu datang,"

Kemudian terompet dibunyikan, dan dari balik pintu emas muncullah tiga orang lelaki, dua diantaranya sudah dikenal dengan baik oleh para Guardian dan yang satu hanya diketahui oleh Ino.

"Kenalkan, Marquess Sasuke dari Xervect!" kata King.

Seorang pria tegap dan berwajah teduh melintasi mereka dan berdiri di samping Shion. Ino tak memercayai apa yang dilihat matanya. Pria yang ia tolong semalam ternyata tamu King.

"Dan ini... kalian pasti sudah tahu. Prince Naruto dari Luxarre. Dia sudah dua hari menginap di sini." Kata King. "Keponakanku tersayang!"

Hinata menambahkan: "Selama ia menginap disini, Sakura selalu hilang saat makan siang!"

Dan wajah Naruto memerah. Tetapi, Naruto menemukan pemandangan baru di sebelah Hinata. Tayuya.

"Ehm..ehm.." King berdehem. Terompet berbunyi kembali. "Viscount Neji dari Aamous!"

Neji berjalan sombong dan tidak sekalipun melirik para Guardian. Shion berdehem. "Kakakku, Tenten adalah kekasihnya!" kata Sheviola pada Sasuke.

Sasuke tersenyum lebar. Tenten dan para Guardian lain bisa mendengar kata-kata Sheviola. Betapa malunya Tenten!

"Kemudian..." terompet mengiringi ucapan King. "Duke Kiba dari Luxarre! Tangan kanan Naruto!"

Tapi orang yang dimaksud tidak muncul.

"Kiba...?" panggil King.

"Paman!" Naruto menengahi. "Kiba seorang penjelajah! Mungkin sekarang ia berkeliaran seperti anak ayam di pasar!"

"Oh..." King melengos. "Baiklah. Kita boleh bubar sekarang!"

* * *

Naruto dan Sakura kembali menyusup ke atap Glastle saat makan siang. Kali ini, Naruto lebih pendiam dibanding kemarin.

"Nar, ada apa?" tanya Sakura yang khawatir.

"Darling," panggil Naruto. "Katakan padaku siapa gadis yang berdiri di samping Hinata tadi. Aku belum pernah melihat dia."

"Oh." Sakura sedikit kecewa. "Dia Tayuya Becrux. Healer pertama yang dipilih Carallya sebelum ia memilih aku."

"Mengapa baru sekarang aku melihat dia? Kemana dia selama ini?"

Sakura menjawab seadanya, "Dia terserang cacar air dan harus berbaring kemarin. Sekarang ia telah sembuh dan boleh keluar Menara,"

Naruto tercengang. "Tayuy...a," gagapnya. "Dia..dia..cantik," terang Naruto.

Sakura merasa sangat miris mendengarnya. Namun ia menutupinya dengan senyum sendu.

"Iya. Dia cantik," kata Sakura.

"Darling, kau kenapa?" tanya Naruto. Kali ini ia yang khawatir. Naruto memeluk Sakura, dan Sakura sudah terbiasa. Naruto sering memeluknya.

"Katakan padaku bila ada yang salah." Kata Naruto.

Sakura mengeraskan suaranya agar dapat didengar dengan jelas. "Tidak ada yang salah,"

Kemudian Sakura bisa merasakan senyum yang terbentuk di wajah Naruto.

"Syukurlah, darling. Kau _sahabat _terbaikku,"

Padahal Sakura ingin lebih.

Dan Sakura cemburu melihat Naruto yang tertarik pada Tayuya.

* * *

Dan si penjaga gerbang membuka gerbang untuk Hinata.

"Mau kemana?" tanya Hidan penasaran.

"Berburu anak panah!" seru Hinata antusias. "Kudengar Mr. Deidara menjual anak panah dengan mata intan! Itu bagus sekali! Aku akan pergi membelinya!"

"Haha! Lakukanlah! Kedengarannya bagus untukmu!" seru hidan.

* * *

Ino benar-benar canggung! Bagaimana tidak? Saat King meminta mereka bubar tadi, tiba-tiba Sasuke mengutarakan keinginannya untuk mengelilingi Glastle. Dan Ino disuruh King untuk menemani Sasuke keliling Glastle.

"Ini kebun anggur." Kata Ino. "Kau mau satu?" Ino menyodorkan sejumlah kecil buah anggur yang ranum.

"Terimakasih." Sasuke mengunyahnya penuh penghayatan. "Enak,"

"Ah..oh... ya?" Ino tersenyum ganjil. "Ada lagi tempat yang ingin kau lihat, Marquess?"

"Ada." Katanya. Wajahnya tampak berpikir keras. "Balkon utama Glastle!"

* * *

"Tenten!" teriak Neji. "Hei, Sayang! Tunggu!"

Tenten menghentikan langkahnya.

"_Sayang?_" tuntutnya penuh curiga. "Sayang? Neji-chan! Jangan menggodaku!"

"Bisakah aku tidak kaupanggil 'Neji-chan'? Aku punya gelas Viscount!" protes Neji. Bercanda.

"Hei! Tenten! Berhenti!" namun Tenten tetap melangkah cepat, sementara Neji mengekorinya. "Tenteeeeeeeen!,"

Crak!

Tenten berhenti mendadak dan mengeluarkan pedangnya. Ia menodongkan pedangnya di leher Neji.

Neji tersenyum licik, senyum sarkasme yang dirindukan pejuang macam Tenten. Neji dengan gagah mengeluarkan pedangnya juga.

Klang! Klang!

Tenten dan Neji membiarkan pedang mereka bercumbu dan mengeluarkan decitan.

"Kita duel, Sayang?" tantang Neji.

"Yang kalah mati, Sayang!" balas Tenten.

Klang! Klang!

"Aku mencintaimu," kata Neji.

Klang! Pedang Tenten menyayat pipi Neji. Terjadi jeda yang cukup panjang.

"Aku tahu, tolol."

Klang! Neji menyerang. Duel semakin seru karena mereka melakukannya di tangga berliku di Menara Timur!

"Apa kau mencintaiku?"

Klang! Neji terpojok dan hampir jatuh dari tangga.

"Nista sekali. Tidak."

Klang! Neji melempar pedang Tenten dan membuang pedangnya juga. Tenten terdiam, membeku seperti es yang dipijaknya.

Neji melangkah maju, Tenten melangkah mundur.

Tenten berbalik untuk lari, tetapi Neji mencengkram lengannya.

"Lihat ini?" Neji menunjuk pipinya yang berdarah. "Ingat lenganku yang patah?"

Tenten menahan tawa. "Ya,"

Neji maju lagi, namun kali ini Tenten tidak mundur.

Neji menciumnya di pipi dan Tenten benar-benar kaget.

"Pipimu sedingin es," bisiknya.

"Dan bibirmu setajam pedang! Tolol! Pipiku yang malang!"

"Kau memang seorang Knight," ujar Neji. "Kau mahir bermain pedang. Tapi jangan tusuk hatiku."

Tenten tidak tahu apa yang merasukinya saat ia membalas tatapan memelas Neji.

"Tidak akan. Pedangku terlalu bagus untuk menusuk hatimu yang hina."

Kemudian mereka tertawa ditengah hujan salju Menara Timur yang beku.

Tangga es yang mereka pijak dan pedang mereka yang tergeletak menjadi saksi bisu kebersamaan malam itu.

Bulan bersinar cerah dan cinta bersinar lebih cerah lagi.

* * *

Hari sudah malam. Ino dan Sasuke belum mencapai balkon karena letaknya sangat jauh.

"Aku...aku.. lelah." Kata Ino. "Tongkatku ketinggalan. Kita tidak bisa terbang. Tenang, Marquess, kita pasti akan mencapai balkon utama!"

Sasuke terdiam dan cuek.

"Gadis lemah." Tanpa senyum, Sasuke mendekati Ino dan membopongnya. Lengan Sasuke yang kuat menggendong Ino yang kelelahan. "Sini,"

Mereka semakin tinggi, dan Ino merasa mengantuk. Angin sepoi-sepoi mendukungnya untuk terlelap. Dan benar saja, ia terlelap dalam gendongan seorang Marquess Sasuke.

* * *

Hinata masih tidak puas mengelilingi pasar. Ia mencari anak panah itu kemana-mana.

Kemudian, matanya menangkap sesuatu. "Itu dia!"

Tangannya menggapai anak panah itu, bersamaan dengan tangan seorang pria.

"Oh!" Hinata terkejut. Pria itu balas menatapnya heran. Pria itu mengenakan baju bangsawan dan membawa busur paling indah yang pernah dilihat Hinata sepanjang hidupnya.

"Nona," panggil pria itu. "Maaf kurasa ini jadi punyaku."

Hinata segera naik pitam saat pria itu memutuskan hal itu sendiri.

"Tidak bisa!" protes Hinata. "Aku menghabiskan setengah hari untuk mencari anak panah ini!"  
Mr. Kelvin, pemilik toko segera keluar menengahi. "Adakah yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Hei! Katakan pada pria ini agar jangan merebut milikku!" kata Hinata.

"Milikmu!" dengus pria itu. "Kau bahkan baru menyentuhnya!"

"Tapi aku juga memimpikannya!" kata Hinata tak mau kalah.

"Begini saja..." Mr. Kelvin angkat bicara. "Anak panah ini hanya ada satu dan baru akan keluar 300 tahun lagi. Bagaimana kalau kalian menggunakannya berdua?"

"Apa?" pria itu tampak tidak terima. "Tidak!" kata Hinata dan pria itu bebarengan.

"Tapi produk ini hanya satu-satunya. Apakah kalian mau menunggu 300 tahun lagi untuk produk yang sama?" tanya Mr. Kelvin. " Bukan waktu yang lama, kok."

Hinata dan si pria tampak berpikir keras.

"Baiklah." Kata Hinata.

Si pria tampak tidak puas. Namun akhirnya ia berkata: "Kami beli,"

* * *

"Ng... Dimana aku?" erang Ino. Hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah langit malam yang berbintang.

"Marquess?" panggilnya. Kemudian ia mendapati Sasuke meniti langkah di ujung balkon. "Marquess Sasuke! Apa yang kau lakukan!"

Sasuke menoleh. "Hei, kau mendengkur keras!" katanya dingin.

Ino diserbu rasa malu. Tetapi ia berusaha memikirkan hal lain.

_Pikirkan kuda poni botak! _Katanya dalam hati.

"Marquess! Kau jangan berjalan di situ! Kita sangat tinggi dari tanah! Kalau kau terus berjalan di situ, ada kemungkinan kau bakal terpeleset dan jatuh kebawah!" pekik Ino.

"Jatuh?" ujar Marquess pura-pura bodoh. "Maksudmu aku bisa mati?"

Ino mengangguk hati-hati.

"Jatuh?" ulang Marquess. "Jatuh seperti ini?" kemudian Sasuke menjatuhkan dirinya kebawah.

"Marquess!"

* * *

Tayuya sedang menyisir rambutnya di taman bunga lonceng. Ia tidak menyadari kalau ada yang mengawasinya dengan awas di sela semak-semak.

"Siapa disana?" desis Tayuya siaga.

"Ini aku..." kemudian sesosok lelaki muncul dibalik semak lonceng. "Prince Naruto."

"Oh," Tayuya menghela napas lega.

"Kau Tayuya si healer?" tanya Naruto basa-basi.

"Ya." jawab Tayuya singkat.

"Umm,umm," Naruto tampak gugup. "Sampai ketemu besok." Kemudian ia berlalu.

Tayuya melihat ada yang berbeda dari pandangan Naruto padanya. Dan ia mendapat ide. Ide jahat.

Memperalat Naruto.

* * *

"Siapa yang bawa panahnya duluan?" tanya Hinata.

"Entah." Jawab Duke Kiba-si pria yang berdebat dengannya tadi. "Kau tinggal dimana?"

"Glastle." Ucap Hinata singkat.

"Glastle?" tanya Kiba tak percaya. "Aku sedang menginap di sana."

"Oh!" Hinata mendesis. "Kau..kau Duke Kiba?"

"Ya!" Kiba tersenyum cerah.

"Kita searah." Seru Hinata. "Aku Hyuuga Hinata, Guardian's Hunter."

Kiba menatap Hinata kagum. "Kurasa aku tahu mengapa kau butuh anak panah ini."

* * *

"Marquess!" jerit Ino.

Saat Ino melongok kebawah, ternyata Marquess memijak balkon lainnya yang letaknya sangat dekat dengan balkon yang dipijak Ino. Ternyata itu balkon bertingkat.

"Haha?" tawa datar Sasuke membuat Ino panas.

"Kau... ! Menyebalkan!" rutuknya. "Harusnya aku tidak memberimu kunang-kunang itu! Harusnya kemarin kau tersesat saja di hutan!"

Kemudian Sasuke menyadari sesuatu, "Tunggu, apa? Jadi kau yang kemarin."

"Ya!" jerit Ino. "Dan aku bukan laki-laki!"

"Oh," Sasuke menahan tawa. "Bagaimana kalau kita mulai dari awal? Pertemuan kita kurang membekas."

"Mulai dari awal? Seperti apa?"

Kemudian Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya. "Namaku Marquess Sasuke dari Xervect."

Ino menyambut uluran tangganya. "Aku Yamanaka Ino. Guardian's Mage."

"Terima kasih untuk kemarin."

"Tak masalah."

Kemudian lonceng tengah malam berbunyi.

"Kita harus kembali!" erang Ino.

"Tidak! Tunggu!" kata Sasuke. "Kita disini dulu."

Kemudian Ino meloncat ke balkon dibawahnya, tempat Sasuke berada.

Mereka memandang bintang malam.

* * *

Neji berjalan-jalan bersama Naruto di lorong-lorong panjang. Angin berembus membelai rambut mereka.

"Apa itu di pipimu?" tunjuk Naruto pada sayatan panjang di pipi Neji.

Neji tersenyum.

"Ini bekas cinta," ujarnya.

Naruto terbahak. "Bicara tentang cinta..." renungnya. "Pernakah kau jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama?"

Neji tersenyum lagi sambil membayangkan Tenten. "Pernah."

"Menurutmu..." Naruto teringat Tayuya. "Apakah, gadis bernama Tayuya itu cocok buatku?"

Neji mengernyit.

"Kawanku!" tegasnya. "Kukira si kecil Sakura lebih pas denganmu!"

"Sakura?" kali ini Naruto yang mengernyit. "Oh, tidak. Dia sahabatku."

"Tapi dia melihatmu dengan tatapan lain. Sementara Tayuya menatapmu licik."

Naruto bimbang sesaat, namun ia tetap pada pendiriannya.

_Tayuya yang ia cintai. Sakura hanya sahabat._

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_TBC!_**

**_Rui usahakan untuk update lebih cepat!_**

**_Mind for review?_**


	3. Povadox,Pavaralla,Cliff Lily

**Ini cerita yang Rui buat selama hiatus dengan teman-teman Rui menjadi Tokoh utamanya,dan lagi-lagi Rui memerankan seorang mage di cerita itujadi otomatis Rui Membuat Ino menjadi seorang Mage,Muahaha!**

**dan alasan Rui memilih Tenten untuk seorang knight,tidak mungkin sakura seorang Knight karena Rui ingin Sakuralah yang mengalami konflik cinta #shannaro**

**kalau Knight adalah seorang Hinata sudah pasti dia kabur duluan #Maapitupemikiranrui**

**jadi Rui memilih tokoh-tokoh ini**

**dan untuk peran Tenten yang banyak maafkan Saiah yang kurang membagi-bagi peran karena susah membagi peran untuk 4 orang bersamaan.**

**Tetapi di fict ini ad pair Narusaku,Sasuino,Nejiten,dan Kibahina.**

**dan pasati banyak karakter yang OOC,Rui minta dipikir-pikir lumayan loh Reviewnya!makasi banyak untuk yang mau repiew!**

**Keterangan :**

**-Duke pangkat tertinggi gelar bangsawan, berdiri di atas marquess, earl, viscount dan baron.**

**-Marquess Peringkat kedua tertinggi gelar bangsawan, berdiri di bawah Duke, dan di atas earl, viscount dan baron.**

**-Earl peringkat tertinggi ketiga gelar bangsawan, berdiri di bawah duke dan marquess dan di atas Viscount dan baron.**

**-Viscount keempat peringkat tertinggi dari gelar bangsawan, berdiri di atas baron, dan di bawah Duke, marquess, earl dan Viscount.**

**-Baron The peringkat terendah dari gelar bangsawan, berdiri di bawah duke, marquess, earl dan Viscount.**

**-Mage adalah seseorang yang menguasai ilmu sihir hitam atau putih yang menggunakan tongkat untuk sihir berat**

**-hunter adalah seseorang yang menembak panah dengan busurnya ke target/musuhnya**

**-Healer adalah seseorang yang meracik ramuan untuk penyerangan atau penyembuhan**

**-Knight adalah seseorang yang menggunakan pedang untuk pertahanan atau perlawanan terhadap musuh.**

* * *

MASA-MASA SIBUK di Glastle.

Para Guardian terus menerus berlatih tanpa henti dan hanya tidur sebentar. Selain latihan, mereka juga disibukkan oleh wabah penyakit mematikan yang membunuh banyak warga di Imaginatio.

Belakangan diketahui kalau Sungai Rivalla-yang sering diambil airnya untuk minum-mengandung racun Povadox yang berbahaya.

Para Guardian harus bepergian dari satu daerah ke daerah lainnya untuk mengirimkan bantuan berupa obat penangkal racun povadox dan mereka harus menetralkan air sungai Rivalla yang tercemar.

Sakura dan Tayuya adalah yang paling sibuk. Sebagai seorang healer, mereka harus meracik obat-obatan untuk dibagikan pada warga. Sakura menjadi sangat lelah karena jarang tidur dan Tayuya memiliki lingkaran hitam dibawah matanya.

Tenten dan Hinata berhari-hari menjelajah hutan Cellvo untuk mencari bunga pavaralla yang langka. Sakura dan Tayuya memerlukan pavaralla untuk membuat penawar racun povadox.

Ino terbang membawa penawar racun yang dibuat Sakura dan Tayuya, kemudian menghayutkannya ke sungai supaya racun povadox yang tertinggal di sungai bisa hilang.

Selama berhari-hari mereka terus melakukan itu sampai-sampai mereka melupakan jam makan siang dan jam tidur. Naruto, Neji, Kiba, dan Sasuke ikut membantu. Tetapi Sasuke tidak membantu banyak karena ia harus pulang kembali ke Xervect. Ada urusan perjodohan yang harus ditangani, tapi ia berkata kalau ia akan kembali saat ada waktu luang.

Neji dan Kiba ikut mencari pavaralla bersama Hinata dan Tenten. Sementara itu, Naruto meracik penangkal racun bersama Tayuya dan Sakura. Terjadi momen-momen canggung diantara Naruto, Sakura, dan Tayuya. Naruto sering menatap Tayuya, dan Sakura sering menatap Naruto.

* * *

Hari ini, jumlah orang yang sakit sudah berkurang. Kebanyakan dari mereka telah sembuh dan menjalani kegiatan seperti biasa.

King sangat lelah dan Queen selalu pucat.

"Akhirnya," kata King memulai. "Akhirnya kita makan malam bersama seperti dulu,"

Queen melahap makanannya dengan lemah. "Aku lapar, tapi terlalu lelah untuk makan."

Para Guardian duduk mengelilingi meja makan dan menyendok daging panggang yang lezat, namun tidak satupun dari mereka terlihat bernapsu makan. Shion tak bergeming di ujung meja makan. Ia hanya menyentuh minumannya saja.

Tiba-tiba, Shion terjungkal dari kursinya dan tergeletak tak berdaya.

"Ah, astaga putriku!" jerit Queen.

Shion terbujur lemah di lantai dan bibirnya membiru.

King dan Queen serta para Guardian mengerubungi Shion.

"Dia teracuni!" teriak Sakura. "Makanannya mengandung povadox!"

Queen menangis frustasi. King berusaha menutupi ketakutannya dan berteriak, "Ambilkan penawar racunnya!"

"Tidak ada yang tersisa," kata Tayuya. "Semua penawar racun habis."

"Kalau begitu buat lagi!" jerit Queen.

"Pavaralla sudah habis," sambung Tayuya.

"Kalau begitu cari!" desak King.

Tenten dan Hinata bergidik. Kemudian Tenten berkata, "Kemarin, kami mencabut pavaralla terakhir. Sudah tidak ada lagi yang tersisa di hutan."

Queen pingsan dan segera dibawa ke kamarnya. Shion dibopong ke kamarnya dan diberi apapun yang bisa meringankan sakitnya.

"Mengapa?" tanya King lirih. "Seharusnya povadox tidak ada di Glastle! Dan seharusnya povadox tidak ada di minuman putriku!"

"Seharusnya..." desis Sakura. "Tapi...tapi... kami sudah memeriksa minuman Shion! Harusnya tidak ada povadox!"

"Kalau begitu... apa yang kira-kira membuat povadox bisa tiba-tiba masuk ke minumannya?" tanya King. "Apakah kalian sudah memeriksanya dengan baik?"

"Sudah. Kami memeriksanya sepuluh kali sebelum dibawa ke ruang makan." Kata Tayuya.

"Lalu mengapa bisa?" teriak King.

"Mungkin..." Ino maju selangkah. "Mungkin... ada yang meracuni Shion."

"Maksudmu? Ada yang memasukkan povadox ke dalam minuman putriku?" King bertanya lagi.

"Iya." Kata Ino. "Mana mungkin povadox masuk sendiri ke dalam gelas minum kecuali ada orang yang memasukkannya?"

"Kau betul!" sahut King. "Siapa saja yang bertanggung jawab atas makan malam kerajaan?"

"Para koki, kami. Hanya itu." Kata Tayuya. Entah mengapa, wajah Tayuya khawatir dan gelisah, seperti menutupi sesuatu.

"Yakin?" desak King.

"Ya... ya!" gagap Tayuya.

King duduk di ujung tempat tidur Shion dan menatap putrinya yang lemah dan sekarat.

"Tolong. Lakukan apapun untuk memperlambat penyebaran racunnya." Kata King. "Aku tidak bisa membayangkan kalau putriku mati."

* * *

Tenten dan Hinata keluar lagi malam ini. Kali ini mereka tidak mencari pavaralla, namun mencari lili tebing. Lili tebing memang khasiatnya lebih sedikit dibanding pavaralla, namun setidaknya bisa menghentikan penyebaran racunnya.

Lili tebing hanya ditemukan di tebing batu di daerah pegunungan. Tenten,Hinata, Kiba, dan Neji akan pergi ke daerah pegunungan terdekat dan mencari bunga itu.

Tenten sudah mengenakan sepatunya dan menyusul Hinata ke gerbang. "Tunggu!" Ino berteriak. "Aku ikut!"

"Apa?" tanya Neji. "Siapa yang melindungimu nanti?"

"Apa maksudnya?" kini Hinata yang bertanya.

"Begini..." Neji berdeham. "Kiba melindungi Hinata. Aku pasti akan melindungi Tenten. Nah, siapa yang melindungi Ino?"

Tenten memijat dahinya. "Bodoh! Aku tidak perlu dilindungi. Jaga Ino saja. Kalau ada apa-apa dengan Ino, aku akan membunuhmu!"

"Baiklah, baiklah." Desah Neji. "Ayo, Ino! Kita pergi!"

Hinata dan Kiba berjalan berdampingan. Mereka memimpin Tenten, Neji, dan Ino.

Tenten sudah bersiap-siap menarik pedangnya apabila ada yang menyerang. Ino memeluk tongkatnya, dan Neji menyeret pedangnya. Di antara mereka semua, yang paling tenang hanya Neji.

Hari semakin gelap, gelap, dan gelap, seolah-olah ada yang mencuri bulan dan membiarkan langit malam hitam pekat.

Tibalah mereka di kaki gunung, dan semuanya sungguh-sangat gelap!

"Ino," panggil Hinata. "Bisakah kau membuat cahaya sihir?"

"Tidak." Jawab Ino. "Tetapi aku bisa mengeluarkan kunang-kunang peliharaanku. Mereka cukup terang!"

"Bagus," timpal Kiba. "Kalau begitu keluarkan,"

Ino bersiul singkat dan mencullah beberapa kunang-kunang berwarna kuning yang memancarkan cahaya yang cukup terang.

"Bisakah mereka menjadi penunjuk jalan?" tanya Kiba.

"Bisa." Jawab Ino.

"Syukurlah!" kata Hinata puas. "Sekarang kita harus mendaki!"

Kiba adalah yang pertama kali bergerak. Ia berjalan naik dan membiarkan Hinata, Ino, Tenten, dan Neji menunggu dibawah. Kiba memeriksa sekelilingnya dan ketika ia merasa area itu aman, ia memberi tanda pada Hinata dan yang lainnya.

"Ayo, sini!" panggil Kiba. "Tempatnya licin dan menanjak. Tapi aman, kok." Kemudian Kiba berhenti sebentar sebelum pada akhirnya melanjutkan, "Kita harus saling membantu! Hinata, aku akan menarikmu ke sini dan menggendongmu sampai atas. Neji! Kau tahu apa yang harus dilakukan!"

Neji memandang Tenten.

"Tidak, tolol." Tenten mengelus dahi Neji. "Kau harus menggendong Ino-ku tersayang!"

Neji tidak memberikan tanda-tanda setuju, kemudian ia bertanya, "Kau serius?"

Tenten mendengus. "Kapan aku tidak serius? Lakukanlah!"

"Lalu... kau ke atas sendirian?" tanya Ino dan Hinata hampir bersamaan.

"Tidak," kata Tenten. "Aku bersama hati, dan kepercayaanku. Sekarang, Neji... aku percaya padamu. Bawa Ino ke atas. Hati-hati! Jangan sampai Ino terluka!"

"Tentu," kata Neji. "Ino sudah kuanggap adik!"

Tenten tersenyum puas. "Bagus!"

Kiba kembali berteriak dari atas, "Sudah selesai debatnya? Hinata! Majulah kira-kira lima langkah, aku akan mendekat dan meraihmu!"

Hinata tidak berkata-kata lagi dan melakukan semua perintah Kiba. Ia melangkah maju dan Kiba menyambut tangannya. Kiba menggendongnya di punggung dan melewati jalanan licin berbatu.

"Kalian tunggu di bawah!" kata Kiba. "Kalau aku sudah sampai di atas, aku akan menyuruh beberapa kunang-kunang turun!"

"Ya!" seru mereka yang ada di bawah.

* * *

Kiba memaksa kakinya memijak batuan yang keras dan memaksa tangannya untuk terus menjaga agar Hinata tidak jatuh. Mereka sudah cukup jauh berjalan, namun ujung jalan belum tampak.

"Hinata?" panggil Kiba. "Hinata? Kau baik-baik saja?"

Hinata tersenyum. "Harusnya aku yang bertanya."

Kiba ikut tersenyum. "Aku baik-baik saja. Kalau kau?"

"Aku baik-baik saja... untuk saat ini." Balasnya. "Hanya saja, aku sangat lelah. Sudah dua hari aku tidak tidur mengurusi wabah penyakit ini. Orang yang membuang povadox ke sungai pasti orang paling licik sedunia."

Kiba terpeleset, tetapi kembali memantapkan kakinya. "Sudahlah. Mereka pasti akan ditangkap dan diadili."

Kiba bisa mendengar Hinata menguap. "Kau lelah? Mengantuk?" tanya Kiba.

"Sangat... sangat lelah dan ngantuk." Kata Hinata.

"Tidurlah." Kata Kiba singkat.

"Apa? Maksudmu, di sini? Di punggungmu?"

"Memangnya kau mau kuturunkan dan kusuruh tidur di jalanan menanjak ini? Bisa-bisa kau menggelinding jatuh!"

Namun kali ini, Kiba tidak mendengar suara Hinata lagi karena Hinata telah jatuh tertidur di punggungnya.

Kiba bisa merasakan embusan napas hangat yang menggelitik telinganya dan suara erangan kecil yang lucu.

Ia memaksa kakiknya menapak dan terus berjalan sampai pada akhirnya ia mencapai puncak.

Ia menyuruh seekor kunang-kunang untuk turun dan menghampiri Ino, Tenten, dan Neji dibawah sana.

* * *

Ino adalah yang pertama menyadari kehadiran si kunang-kunang dan ia memanggil Neji dan Tenten.

"Neji! Tenten! Lihat!" jerit Ino. "Ayo naik!"

Tenten menancapkan pedangnya di tanah dan ia memandang Neji memanggul Ino. "Tenten!" jerit Ino. "Kau yakin tidak mau naik bersama Stanvie?"

"Tidak," Tenten menggeleng pelan. "Nanti aku menyusul-nanti aku naik sendiri, deh."

Ino tampak cemas, tetapi pada akhirnya ia menurut dan Neji tidak butuh waktu lama untuk segera mencapai puncak.

* * *

"Mana Tenten?" tanya Hinata khawatir saat melihat Ino dan Neji mencapai puncak tanpa Tenten.

"Dia dibawah!" jerit Ino takut. "Harus ada yang menjemput dia!"

Tapi, Kiba menggeleng cepat. "Bukannya tidak mau, tapi perjalanan naik saja sudah sangat menyeramkan dan sulit... apalagi kalau harus turun lagi kebawah."

Ino melongok kebawah dengan takut, dan Hinata berpikir keras. "Neji!" panggil Hinata dan Kiba hampir bersamaan. "Jemput dia!" desak Hinata.

"Tidak." Neji menggeleng. "Dibawah sana ada serigala dan beruang. Mungkin ia bisa diterkam salah satunya, bahkan keduanya." Kata Neji. "Tapi dia keras kepala. Ia bilang ia bisa, dan aku tahu dia pasti bisa."

Setelah itu, tidak ada lagi yang berkata-kata.

* * *

Tenten hanya berdua dengan pedangnya saat kakinya berjalan di jalan menanjak yang menyeramkan. Jalan gelap itu tidak akan tampak semenyeramkan ini apabila ia ditemani seseorang, sekarang ia sedikit menyesal karena tadi menolak ajakan Ino, tapi ia tahu ia tak mungkin naik dengan Neji sementara Ino cemas di bawah. Seekor kunang-kunang memutari kakinya dan menunjukkan jalan agar ia tidak terantuk.

Terdengar lolongan serigala dan gagak yang mengaok. Semuanya menjadi berlipat kali lebih menyeramkan dibanding tadi.

"Oh, kunang-kunang lucu!" ia menghibur diri. "Setidaknya ada kunang-kunang!"

Kunang-kunang itu setia beterbangan memutarinya dan senantiasa berkedip-kedip bahagia.

Kemudian terdengar lagi lolongan menyeramkan.

Tenten tahu kalau itu seekor serigala, dan ia lagi-lagi pura-pura tuli. "Oh, kunang-kunang lucu!" kali ini ia mulai menciptakan lagu ditengah kegelisahannya. "Kunang-kunang lucu! Lucu sekali seperti pipi tembem King dan wajah lonjong Naruto!" tawanya.

Lolongan lagi terdengar, tapi kali ini ia tidak setakut tadi. "Kunang-kunang selucu kepangan rambut Shion yang menyapu lantai, dan sapu terbang Ino yang bengkok dan rusak." Ia tertawa. "Kemudian panah yang patah milik Kiba, dan busur lama Hinata yang melengkung."

Kunang-kunang itu berkedip-kedip senang seolah-olah mengerti lagu konyol Tenten. "Kunang-kunang lucu! Seperti sepatu boot Neji yang penuh lumpur hisap dan celana ketat Sasuke!"

Tawa Tenten makin keras di bagian "celana ketat Sasuke".

Serigala kali ini melolong dan mengaum ganas. Kemudian Tenten berlari makin cepat dan pedangnya ia pegang dengan siaga. Ia merasakan ada derap langkah yang membanyangi langkahnya. Ia tahu kalau seigala-serigala mencium darahnya dan berlari mengikutinya.

Tenten dapat melihat gumpalan putih melesat bagai angin dibelakangnya.

Serigala!

Tetapi Tenten tidak ingin lari. Ia mendadak berhenti dan berbalik badan, pedangnya siap sedia dalam gengamannya.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Hayou!Comeback fict Rui edisi ketigah!**

**Rui minta maap karena belum sempat membalas ripiuw kalian-kalian sekalian wkwkwkw...**

**Untuk Ann Kei : trims udah mau review secara Rutin tiap chapter,ntar aku kasih piala untuk periview pertama buat kamu hahaha...**

**untukReader lewat : akan Rui usahakan untuk update secepat kliat secepat-cepatnya.**

**untuk Jenny eun-chan : makasi atas pujiannya!jika ad kesalahan Rui usahakan untuk perbaiki**

Terimakasih untuk yang mau meriview~

Have a nice day~!


	4. Betrayal

Heya!heya!fiya!

Sebenarnya cerita ini juga inspirasi Dari game online yang Rui main yaitu Wartune (^^)/

update kilat ndak kalo gini?

* * *

Glastle gempar!

Shion sekarat dan King hanya bisa bersimpuh diujung tempat tidur sambil menangis. Semua tabib berdiri sejajar mengelilingi tempat tidur Shion yang wajahnya pucat dan lemas.

"Maaf," kata Sakura. "Maaf—maaf." Tayuya mengintip dibalik punggung Sakura dan matanya menerawang datar. Ia sepertinya mengawasi Shion dengan serius.

King mengangkat tangannya dan telapak tangannya yang besar dapat terlihat jelas. Ia meminta semua tabib keluar, kecuali Sakura, Tayuya, dan Naruto.

"Kami mencoba yang terbaik. Kami membuat ramuan apa saja yang dapat meringankan sakitnya, tapi tidak ada yang manjur." Kata Sakura. Ia tidak pernah setakut ini—bisa dibilang inilah kali pertamanya merasa khawatir.

Tayuya benar-benar mengunci mulutnya. Ia hanya berdiri tegang seperti tiang kaku yang dingin, tersembunyi dibalik punggung Sakura dan Naruto.

King memijat dahinya. "Queen? Apa dia sudah sadar?"

Naruto dan Sakura berpandangan sendu. "Belum," sahut Naruto.

King menggeleng pelan. "Apa yang akan terjadi ketika istriku bangun dan mendapati putrinya seujung kuku dengan kematian!" jerit King takut, cemas. "Aku sayang putriku! Aku memimpikan kalau aku sudah tua nanti, ia yang akan mengurusku.. sama seperti aku mengurusnya sekarang." Renung King. "...dan aku tidak bisa membayangkan kalau ia mati lebih dulu daripada—aku!"

King tidak bisa menutupi sedihnya. Sakura bergumul dengan pikirannya yang kacau dan tidak ingin menangis. Menangis itu hina.

Naruto memandangi wajah Shion yang pucat—nyaris biru. Kemudian, Shion cegukan dan mulai kejang.

"Ini dia!" jerit Sakura. "Ini titik sakitnya!"

Sakura tanpa sadar melompat ke tengah tempat tidur dan menekan-nekan dada Shion. "Tidak!" jeritnya. "Tayuya! Kelopak anggreknya! Berikan padaku!"

Kini semua mata tertuju pada Tayuya. Tayuya berkeringat dingin dan kedua kepalan tangannya disembunyikan dibalik punggung.

"Kelopak...aa—pa?" tanyanya konyol.

"TAYUYA! CEPAT!" jerit Sakura ketika setetes darah keluar dari mulut Shion.

Tayuya masih berdiri tolol di tempatnya dan menahan tangis. "Tidak..aku tidak tahu!" jeritnya.

"Aku sudah meraciknya dan aku memberinya padamu! Sudah kukatakan itu adalah obat sementara untuk meringankan penyebaran racunnya! Dan kau bilang TIDAK TAHU?" bentak Sakura.

Ia memaki pada Tayuya dan Shion semakin parah saja. King membelalak takut.

Naruto kini salah tingkah. Kemudian, matanya tertuju pada kepalan tangan Tayuya yang disembunyikannya.

"Tayuya!" panggil Naruto. "Apa itu yang ada di tanganmu?"

Tayuya mundur, dan tetap menjaga tanganya seperti tadi. "A—pa?"

Naruto memaksanya membuka kepalan tangannya itu, tetapi Tayuya tetap teguh.

"Aku sudah memeringatkanmu!" bentak Naruto. Kemudian ia melempar pedangnya. Pedangnya melesat dan hampir menusuk jantung Tayuya—hampir menancap di dadanya. Tayuya merasa lutunya lepas dan akhirnya ia terduduk lemas.

Kepalan tangannya terbuka dan tampak tiga lembar helaian kelopak anggrek gunung. Sakura tidak bisa tidak marah.

Naruto mengambilkan kelopak itu dan memberikannya pada Sakura. Sakura meletakkan kelopak anggrek itu di atas tenggorokan Shion dan kejangnya berhenti.

"Setidaknya ini bisa menahan sakitnya, mungkin Cuma setengah jam." Sakura mendesah. "Setelah setengah jam...khasiat sudah tidak ada lagi,"

King basah oleh keringat. "...dan apabila khasiatnya habis, putriku akan kembali kejang?"

"Tidak." Sakura menggeleng. "Ia akan langsung mati. Aku menyadari kalau racunnya sudah hampir menyerang jantung."

King kembali pada wajah murungnya, lebih terkejut dibanding tadi.

Naruto mengambil pedangnya yang menancap di tembok. "Kurasa ada yang berhutang penjelasan pada kita." Kata Naruto sambil melirik Tayuya yang lemas dan gugup.

* * *

Tenten terduduk di tanah dan salah satu akar pohon yang mencuat menusuk kakinya. Ada sebuah—seekor—gumpalan putih di pangkuannya. Serigala.

Gumpalan itu menggeliat dan mendengus, embusan napasnya menjadi uap udara yang dingin. Tenten membelai telinga lebar serigala putih itu.

Tadi ia hampir mati diterkam serigala itu. Tapi serigala itu berubah jinak saat Tenten tidak sengaja menyayat lengannya. Lengannya berdarah, dan ternyata serigala itu menyukai aroma darah Tenten.

"Oh—oh!" kunang-kunang itu terbang rendah disekitar kepala Tenten. "Pasti yang lain sudah menungguku! Ayo Snow, kurasa kau sudah cukup berbaring!"

Kemudian Tenten berdiri dan serigala itu—Snow—mengikutinya dengan patuh seolah-olah mereka telah bersama-sama sejak lama.

* * *

Ketika Tenten sampai di puncak dan bertemu yang lainnya, ia akhirnya merasakan yang namanya 'lega' itu.

"Tenten!" sambut Ino dan yang lainnya kecuali Neji.

"Apa bongkahan putih itu?" tanya Neji.

Tenten tersenyum senang, "Ini serigala! Namanya Snow!"

Kemudian Snow melolong dan semua yang ada di sana—kecuali Tenten—menjadi ngeri.

Ino melihat sebuah daun pohon kakao yang kecokelatan dan wangi sedang terbang ke arah mereka. Daun kakao itu ditangkap oleh Ino dan ia menggosoknya. Daun itu adalah pesan rahasia Sakura untuk rombongan mereka. Pesannya mengatakan agar mereka lebih cepat dan waktu mereka kurang dari setengah jam.

"Kita harus cepat!" desak Hinata. "Sebelum Shion mati!"

Kemudian mereka berjalan lagi. Snow rupanya cukup membantu dalam perjalanan. Ia cukup kuat untuk menyingkirkan dahan pohon yang menghalangi jalan dan ia juga cukup pintar dalam menunjukkan jalan.

"Wah!" decak Kiba. "Peliharaanmu boleh juga, Vior!"

"Tentu saja!" kata Tenten kagum. Ia hampir tidak percaya kalau Snow adalah serigala, baginya Snow adalah anak anjing paling imut—hanya saja lebih kuat.

Mereka tidak menyangka kalau semakin mereka ke atas gunung, udara makin dingin bahkan bersalju. Perubahan udara yang sadis membuat mereka merasakan rasa sakit di seluruh badan.

"Seberapa jauhnya, sih?" gerutu Hinata.

"Kata kunang-kunang, lili tebing itu ada di salah satu tebing paling curam yang menyeramkan, sebentar lagi sampai!" jelas Ino.

"Ba—bagus!" ujar Tenten menggigil.

* * *

"Kau menyembunyikan kelopaknya!" teriak Sakura. "Kau sadar, Shion hampir mati kalau saja Naru tidak memaksamu membuka kepalan tanganmu itu!"

Tayuya bermandi airmata ketakutan, ia sedang terpojok di sudut kamar kosong, jauh dari kamar Shion. Sakura membiarkan King menjaga Shion sementara.

Sinar bulan yang samar menyelinap lewat celah jendela yang berderak karena angin bertiup. Naruto mengawal Sakura.

"Katakan padaku—" Sakura meremas jarinya. "—apa maumu... kau ingin membunuh Shion?"

"TIDAK!" bantah Tayuya cepat. "Ini...aku..aku..tidak!"

"Bicara yang benar!" bentak Sakura. Naruto menatap dingin dibelakang punggung Sakura, bagaikan patung porselen yang dingin dan kaku. Naruto sesekali berdeham saat Sakura membentak secara keterlaluan, tetapi Tayuya benar-benar menyebalkan, ia bicara dengan nada takut yang tidak jelas.

"Percuma," bisik Naruto. "Kita kurung dia di sini sampai ia mengaku,"

Sakura tidak percaya kata-kata itu keluar dari mulut Naruto yang notabene tertarik pada kecantikan Tayuya. Kemudian, Tayuya—yang matanya merah bengkak—tersungkur di lantai marmer yang dingin.

"Aku setuju dengan Naruto." Timpal Sakura tiba-tiba. "Ayo, kita harus melihat keadaan Shion. Kita tinggalkan dia disini sampai dia mau mengaku."

Tayuya membuka mulutnya seakan ingin mengucapkan sesuatu, tetapi tidak jadi. Naruto berjalan keluar, kemudian Sakura dibelakangnya. Sakura hampir mengunci pintu kamar itu, tetapi Tayuya tiba-tiba berteriak.

"Tunggu!" ratapnya. "Aku akan mengaku."

* * *

Tenten, Hinata, Ino, Neji, dan Kiba menahan napas melihat pemandangan di depan mereka.

"Oh... maksudku... WOW!" seru Kiba girang.

Mereka sekarang berada di tebing paling menyeramkan, dan lili tebing yang keperakan hanya berjarak sepuluh langkah dari mereka. Banyak pohon kering kerontang yang jelek dan gosong, serta gagak-gagak yang terbang tinggi mengaok. Yang lebih parah lagi, tanah yang mereka pijak seolah-olah bernapas. Naik-turun, dan bergerak-gerak, seperti siap menelan mereka hidup-hidup.

"Bisa kita cepat-cepat mengambil lili itu dan pergi?" rajuk Hinata.

"Masalahnya,"—Kiba menatap ngeri ke depan—"Siapa yang bersedia mengambil lili itu?"

"Ukh.." Tenten menatap laut yang berdebum di bawahnya. "Aku takut ketinggian!"

Neji yang menguap sedari tadi tiba-tiba merayap mendekati lili itu. "Well, aku saja deh." Neji memang gila, tapi tidak disangka ia berani juga. Oh, mungkin ini bukan 'keberanian' tetapi 'kegilaan'.

Neji nyaris memijak tempat yang salah, dan hampir terjungkal masuk ke lautan, tetapi ia terus berjalan. Lili itu sudah digenggamnya sekarang. "Hore? Bolehkah aku bilang hore sekarang?" tanyanya.

"Sinting! Kembali dulu kemari!" jerit Tenten. "...atau kau tidak akan bilang hore selamanya!"

Neji tertawa, tapi hanya sekedar tawa singkat yang tak berarti, ia kembali meniti langkah ke arah teman-temannya dan ia selamat—syukurlah. Lili itu ditangannya dan mereka tinggal kembali saja ke Glastle.

"Berapa waktu yang tersisa?" tanya Hinata.

"Lima belas menit lagi!" raung Ino. "Oh, ayo cepat kembali secepat yang kita bisa."

"Apakah kita bisa? Tempatnya jauh." Timpal Hinata.

"Kita sudah sejauh ini, dan sudah sekeras ini bekerja. Kita tidak akan membiarkan perjuangan ini sia-sia, dan Shion harus hidup!" kata Kiba.

Jadi mereka bersama-sama bergegas kembali sebelum ada hal-hal buruk terjadi.

* * *

Sakura membeku, dan Naruto tidak bisa menahan amarahnya.

"Sialan!" umpat Naruto. "Kaum trash bergerak dan pamanku dalam bahaya!"

Sakura meringik pelan dan tiba-tiba ide gila menancap di otaknya. "Naruto, kumohon. Jangan beritahu siapa-siapa. Ini rahasia."

Naruto melemparkan tatapan penolakan. "Tidak bisa, Sakura! Pamanku harus tahu!"

"Tidak!" Sakura menjaga agar suaranya tetap tenang dan pelan. "King sudah cukup lelah menghadapi semua ini. Aku tahu perang bakal terjadi, tapi kita harus mencari waktu yang tepat untuk memberitahunya. Paling tidak kalau Shion dan Queen sudah pulih."

Naruto melunak, "Oke, deh. Tapi kita harus memberitahu mereka. Ini bahaya." Naruto mengacak rambutnya. "..dan tahanan kita,"—Naruto melirik Tayuya marah—"..Si Tayuya ini, kita apakan?"

Sakura mengangkat bahu. Naruto melirik Tayuya lagi. "Dia sudah mengaku." Kata Naruto. "Kita maafkan saja. Aku tak ingin semuanya makin runyam." Katanya. Sebenarnya, itu hanya alasan karena Naruto masih menyukai Tayuya.

Sakura mengingat-ingat lagi pengakuan Tayuya tadi.

Tayuya berkata kalau Karin Becrux—kakaknya yang jahat—sedang merencanakan sesuatu dengan Gaara, pria yang bisa dibilang pangeran dari kaum Trash dan petinggi-petinggi Trash lainnya. Dan tugas Tayuya adalah membunuh putri raja; ia yang meletakkan povadox di gelas minum Shion.

Tayuya mengaku kalau ia tak sampai hati membunuh Shion yang baik, dan cantik—namun Karin mendesaknya terus sampai ia merasa muak.

Sakura tak habis pikir, Imaginatio makin keruh saja suasannya. Dan Sakura lagi-lagi tak habis pikir, obat penenang dari kelopak anggrek itu khasiatnya berkurang dengan sangat cepat, dan rombongan pembawa lili tebing harus sampai kurang-lebih dalam tiga menit lagi.

Dengan gusar ia meremas-remas jarinya dan giginya bergemelutuk. Ia takut kalau-kalau para rombongan tidak sampai tepat waktu dan rencana Tayuya berhasil.

Di tengah-tengah kegusarannya, darah segar kembali keluar dari bibir Shion dan Sakura hanya bisa berdiri didampingi Naruto dan King memasang tampang rela.

Kemudian mereka bersiap-siap menerima kematian putri raja.

* * *

"Kau menginjak kakiku! Ah! Goblok!" jerit Neji.

"Apa boleh buat. Kita terpaksa pulang pakai benda sihir reyot ini." Kata Ino.

Yang dimaksud Ino adalah Flox. Flox adalah semacam mesin yang digunakan untuk membawa seseorang pulang ke rumah mereka secepat mungkin. Flox hanya bisa digunakan untuk perjalanan pulang dan biasanya Flox berupa mesin reyot. Bisa dibilang, Flox seperti halte bus berjalan yang terbuat dari besi.

Flox yang mereka naiki terbang dan melesat turun secepat bata yang dijatuhkan dari langit.

"AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" teriak mereka ketika flox yang mereka tumpangi menabrak atap kamar Shion dan merubuhkannya.

Sakura berdiri tegang dan menatap tak percaya.

"Sakura!" Ino yang pertama bangkit. Sakura membelalak.

"Tinggal lima detik! Kemarikan lilinya!" teriaknya. Kemudian Neji melemparkan lili itu dan Sakura meloncat ke tengah tempat tidur, ke arah Shion yang kaku seperti ranting dan mencekokinya dengan kelopak lili yang putih seperti salju.

Untuk beberapa saat, tidak ada reaksi. Semua mata merajam Shion dengan tatapan harap, dan kemudian terdengar suara batuk yang mungil, pelan dan semua orang tersenyum lega.

Shion bangun dan tenggorokannya kering dan sakit, kemudian King memeluknya.

* * *

TIDAK ada hari-hari yang lebih membahagiakan daripada hari-hari di Glastle. Terutama setelah wabah povadox berhenti menyebar dan Shion selamat dari kematian.

Tayuya—meskipun sudah dimaafkan oleh banyak pihak—tetap dikurung di suatu kamar gelap yang lembab, karena ia meracuni putri raja. Sakura dan Naruto masih menyembunyikan fakta bahwa kaum Trash yang terlupakan sudah menyiapkan rencana sinting untuk membantai Glastle dan merusak Imaginatio.

Sakura tidak sampai hati mengabarkan hal itu kepada King setelah semua yang terjadi. Tetapi ia tidak bodoh. Ia tahu kalau ia menyimpan kenyataan itu lebih lama, akan lebih bahaya.

Maka, ia memberitahu King, dan wajah King yang belakangan sudah agak merona karena senang kembali pucat dan khawatir.

King sangat terkejut dan segera menyiapkan tentara-tentara. Ia mengadakan gerakan "Glastle Warrior" dan melatih semua prajurit secara diam-diam di ruang bawah tanah. Guardian juga pastinya tidak lepas dari tugas ini. Mereka ikut berlatih dan berlatih, berlatih, berlatih.

Sasuke sudah kembali bersama berita mengejutkan. Ia dijodohkan dengan seorang Baroness, Lady Ami. Ino mengucapkan selamat, tapi hatinya meronta-ronta.

Lady Ami sangat cantik dengan mata mungil dan badan ramping. Ino belum pernah secara langsung bertatap muka dengannya, tetapi Sasuke menunjukkan lukisannya.

Mungkin Ami adalah wanita yang cocok dengan Sasuke. Ketika Sasuke diajak bicara mengenai Ami, ia sama sekali tidak keberatan; ia malah tampak senang. Mungkin Sasuke juga sudah terpikat pada Ami.

Ino berhari-hari duduk di samping jendela di kamarnya, menikmati langit-langit kamar yang berubah warna sesuai perasaan hatinya.

Hari ini langit-langit kamar Ino berwarna kecokelatan muram, dan itu karena Ino tidak dapat menahan kesalnya. Sasuke bilang, Ami adalah wanita paling cocok dengannya dan tidak ada yang menyamai kepiawaiannya dalam menyenangkan hati seseorang!

Betapa murkanya Ino begitu mendengarnya. Rasanya seperti dirajam dengan bongkahan batu panas dan menyakitkan. Ino memberengut saat ia sampai di kamarnya. Ia melewatkan latihan dan makan siang.

* * *

"Di mana Ino?" tanya Sasuke saat ia sedang berlatih pedang dengan para prajurit. "Wow! Aku tidak menyangka dia melewatkan latihan!"

Tenten membungkuk menghindari panah saat ia melewati arena tembak-menembak panah. "Ada yang lihat Naruto?" tanyanya. "Uhm.. dia meminjam penaku."

Sakura sedang memojok di ruangan dan mengemas ramuan dalam suatu botol kaca, kemudian ketika mendengar nama Naruto disinggung, ia menengadah. Tenten sedang bingung mencari pena peraknya yang katanya dipinjam Naruto.

_Dasar pria ceroboh. Pinjam tapi lupa dikembalikan, _rutuk Sakura dalam hati. Kemudian, ia mengingat-ingat kembali apa yang terjadi seharian. _Benar juga... Aku belum melihat tampang bocah itu dari tadi, _pikir Sakura. Kemudian Sakura menduga kalau ia sedang keluyuran atau sedang minum anggur di kamarnya, tetapi Sakura sendiri mengelak dari dugaan itu. Naruto terakhir kali terlihat saat makan siang. Kemudian ia pamit ke suatu tempat.

Sakura mencoba mengingat-ingat kemana tempat yang mau dituju Naruto. Kemudian, ia teringat.

Naruto tadi meminta izin menjenguk Tayuya di penjara.

* * *

Naruto meniti langkah menuruni tangga batu yang dingin dan licin. Salah injak, artinya ia bakal terpeleset dan ada kemungkinannya mati. Sepatu bot nya yang sangat pas di kaki itu berbunyi keras di setiap langkah yang ia buat. Sebuah kunci perunggu terselip di saku celananya.

Di anak tangga terakhir, Naruto mengeluarkan kunci itu. Ia melewati deretan sel-sel tahanan yang dipenuhi banyak buronan kerajaan yang bau dan jelek. Banyak tangan-tangan kucel terjulur keluar dari sel saat Naruto melintasi deretan sel itu.

"Bebaskan kami," erang mereka—para tahanan itu—tetapi Naruto sekalipun tidak memandang mereka. Ia mengatur napasnya agar tetap tenang dan berjalan terus dengan tatapan acuh.

Ada sebuah sel tahanan yang paling jelek, paling kumuh, dan lembab. Di situlah Tayuya berada. Beberapa minggu yang lalu, sebelum Tayuya dipindahkan ke sel itu, Tayuya berkata kalau ia tidak bersalah. Ia mendesak Naruto agar pria itu memercayainya, dan bodohnya, Naruto percaya.

Naruto—tidak bisa dipungkiri—telah jatuh cinta pada Tayuya sejak dulu, dan cinta itu menguap saat Tayuya ketahuan merencanakan pembunuhan pada saudara jauhnya, Shion—putri raja; putri pamannya.

Naruto meremas kunci itu dengan jari-jarinya yang berkeringat, kemudian ketika ambang pintu sel Tayuya hanya berjarak se-ibu jarinya, kakinya berhenti.

Ia melihat Tayuya disana, menyedihkan. Lambang Glastle Family telah dicopot dari lehernya, itu sudah termasuk hukumannya. Beruntung ia tidak dihukum mati. Tayuya yang biasanya mengenakan gaun yang bagus-bagus, kali ini tampil dengan gaun kumal yang tidak bisa dibedakan dengan kain lap lantai, bahkan lebih buruk. Wajahnya berminyak dan sedih. Kemudian rambutnya berantakan—menandakan kalau semalam ia tidak tidur.

Naruto menjulurkan tangannya ke dalam dan Tayuya duduk di pojokan.

"Naruto?" panggilnya. "NARUTO? Itu kamu? Kamu menepati janjimu; syukurlah!" ia tampak gusar dan berdiri mendekati Naruto, tetapi tidak mau terlalu dekat karena ia tahu kalau Naruto bakal jijik dengan penampilannya.

Naruto memasukkan kunci itu ke lubangnya kemudian ia memutarnya. Pintu tahanan itu berdecit dan menimbulkan suara 'krrreekk' saat Naruto mendorongnya.

"Ya, ini aku." Naruto mengacak rambut Pirangnya dan tidak berani menatap Tayuya yang berantakan, ia jijik dan sedikit canggung.

"Aku akan menepati janjiku juga," kata Tayuya. "Aku akan membocorkan rencana Trash."

Naruto tampak ragu-ragu, tetapi akhirnya ia menutup rapat pintu tahanan di belakangnya dan mendengarkan Tayuya. "Lanjutkan," sergahnya.

Tayuya mengenyampingkan semua anak rambut yang mengganggu di wajahnya, dan ia duduk di tumpukan jerami yang basah—tempat tidurnya—kemudian ia mulai bicara.

"Karin akhir-akhir ini dekat dengan Gaara Donniels. Gaara bisa disebut sebagai pelindung kaum Trash, mungkin bisa disebut pangeran Kaum Trash." Tayuya membetulkan posisi duduknya. "Suatu malam, ketika semua penghuni Glastle sedang tidur, Karin menggunakan sihir hitam untuk memanggilku. Ia menyuruhku menjalankan misi: membunuh putri raja. Dia bilang, kaum Trash marah karena selalu menjadi kaum terbelakang yang tidak dipedulikan; dan mereka—mereka akan balas dendam pada kerajaan yang selama ini menyebut mereka penyihir siput. Mereka sudah mulai merancang pemberontakan sejak aku terpilih menjadi guardian. Mereka pikir, aku adalah jalan pintas untuk menghancurkan keluarga kerajaan."

Wajah Naruto mengeras mendengar kata-kata Tayuya, kemudian ia merasakan sesuatu yang memuakkan di perutnya, seperti habis ditonjok. Ia merasa mual dan pusing, ia merasa pusing mendengar kisah pemberontakan dan ia juga pusing kalau memikirkan adanya kemungkinan keluarga kerajaan dibunuh. Pamannya dan Imaginatio terancam. Tahu-tahu, Tayuya sudah ada di dekatnya dan berkata, "Kau tahu 'kan.. aku tidak seperti itu. Aku ini lemah, dan Karin terus mendesakku agar aku berkhianat. Tapi, aku.. aku tidak seperti begitu," rengeknya pelan dengan suara menggoda yang terbaik. Kemudian Naruto mundur menjauhinya.

"Buktikan padaku kalau kau tidak berkhianat." Kata Naruto. Kemudian Tayuya menatapnya penuh damba.

"Bukti?" Tayuya tersentak. Kemudian ia mundur, dan bediri di bagian ruangan yang terkena cahaya agar Naruto bisa melihatnya dalam terang. Ia merobek bagian bawah gaun kumalnya yang menutupi kakinya, kemudian tampaklah sayatan luka panjang, masih baru dan belum kering.

Naruto membelalak kaget, ia memang sudah sering melihat sayatan luka di medan perang, tetapi ia belum pernah melihat seorang gadis memiliki luka sepanjang itu. Sakura punya satu luka sayat besi di pahanya, tapi tidak sepanjang luka yang menempel di kaki kurus Tayuya. Luka itu memanjang dari mata kaki sampai lutut. Luka itu menganga lebar dan menjijikan.

"Ini buktinya," kata Tayuya sedih. Naruto masih tidak percaya.

"Siapa... siapa yang melukaimu?" tanya pria itu. Dan Tayuya membiarkan kedua lengannya terjuntai lemas kebawah.

"Aku, aku membuat luka ini. Sengaja untuk melindungi King." Tayuya mengakui. "Waktu itu, Felmia memaksaku menguliti King,"—Naruto bergidik—"..tapi aku tidak melakukannya. Aku menguliti sebagian kakiku dan kutunjukkan padanya di suatu malam berkabut. Aku bilang padanya kalau aku sudah menguliti King waktu ia tidur, dan Felmia percaya. Padahal itu kulit kakiku."

Naruto menguatkan hatinya, "untuk apa Felmia menyuruhmu menguliti pamanku?"

"Yah..." Tayuya merasakan sesuatu tersangkut di kerongkongannya sebelum ia berkata, "dia ingin mengujiku, menguji ketahanan hatiku dalam menyiksa dan membunuh."

"Astaga!" rutuk Naruto. "Dia kakakmu 'kan? Tapi dia kejam sekali."

Tayuya menatap dengan pandangan paling menyedihkan, "Ya. Kakakku. Kakak tiri. Kakak kandungku hanya Yure(OC), tapi Yure juga lemah saat diperintah Karin."

Karena Naruto tidak berkata apa-apa, Tayuya berkata, "Sekarang, kau percaya kan? Aku tidak berbohong."

Naruto menggeleng cepat. "Tidak, kau tidak bohong," gumamnya. "—Tayuya, kau.. kau tidak berkhianat. Maafkan aku, selama ini aku selalu menduga kalau—kalau kau pengkhianat."

Tayuya tersenyum sendu, "Hei, mau kuberitahu sesuatu, tidak?"

Naruto menatap lurus-lurus mata Tayuya, "Apa?"

"Aku menyukaimu. Lebih dari teman, Naru." Kata Tayuya.

Naruto pikir telinganya telah tersumbat sehingga dia salah dengar, "Apa?" tanyanya. "Maksudmu, aku teman baikmu?" pancing Naruto.

Tayuya mengeleng, "Tidak. Lebih dari itu."

"Kalau begitu, sahabat baik?"

Tayuya tertawa dan menggeleng. "Aku mencintaimu."

Dan Naruto bahkan tidak bisa menelan ludahnya, terjadi ledakan kecil di hati dan jantungnya. "Aku juga mencintaimu."

Sementara itu, Sakura mematung di depan pintu sel Tayuya dan mendengar pernyataan cinta itu. Tiba-tiba matanya dan mata Tayuya bertemu, cepat-cepat Sakura kabur sebelum Naruto ikut melihatnya. Tayuya tersenyum picik melihatnya.

"Apa yang kaulihat?" tanya Naruto. Tayuya mengeleng.

"Tadi ada seekor bebek kecil yang berharap menjadi kekasih pangeran." Ucapnya, meskipun Naruto tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksud olehnya.

Kemudian Naruto keluar dari tempat itu sebelum matahari tenggelam, Tayuya memberi kecupan singkat dan membiarkan racunnya yang kejam menjalari hati Naruto. Saat Naruto berlalu, ia merangkak menjauh dari pintu dan melongokkan kepalanya di jendela, seorang wanita licik berwajah jahat dan penuh cemooh muncul lewat sihir hitam.

"Bagus sekali aktingmu, Tayuya. Ini baru adikku." Bisik gadis itu, terasa licin di telinga Tayuya.

"Tidak masalah bagiku, Karin-Nee."

TBC

* * *

Muahaha!

A-yo! untuk chappie kali ini Rei membantu Rui dalam pembuatan chappie ini,juga sebagai penyokong ide hahaha... thanks vroh!

okay"...untuk reviewers..trims untuk reviewnya dan Favoritenya apalagi memfollow cerita ini #nangisterharu.

okay" untuk balasan review :

Namikaze Yuli : hehehe.. still a secret Yuli-chan

Jenny eun-chan : arigatou!thanks!ganbatte for you too!

ann kei : thanks"... Rui usahakan untuk update kilat


	5. Pesta dansa dan terompet perang

Hey guys! Rui update kilat gak nih?mumpung Rui ndak ada ulangan update aja deeeh/... beberapa disini pakai bahasa latin,yaitu bahasa latin yang dipelajarin nii-chan Rui -_- promosinya di fict ini.

anyway...

enjoy!

* * *

"DENGAN BANGGA KUUMUMKAN, PESTA DANSA GLASTLE UNTUK MERAYAKAN ULANG TAHUN RAJA." Kumandang Rock lee, salah satu prajurit sekaligus juru bicara kerajaan.

Seluruh penduduk yang berkumpul di alun-alun hari itu besorak ramai, King, Queen, Shion, dan para Guardian berdiri di balkon istana menghadap kerumunan rakyat dengan baju terbaik mereka.

King tersenyum penuh wibawa dan Shion menatap takut kerumunan di depannya. Ia benci keramaian dan mencintai kesunyian, wajar saja kalau wajahnya selalu tegang saat berada di tengah-tengah khayalak.

"DAN... PESTA INI DIADAKAN DI RUANG EMAS GLASTLE, PADA HARI PERTAMA DI MINGGU DEPAN. SATU JAM SETELAH MATAHARI TENGGELAM." Lanjut Rock lee. "SEMUA PENDUDUK DIUNDANG, DI BERBAGAI KAUM DAN KASTA. SEMUA BOLEH HADIR!"

Penduduk bersorak makin ramai. Tetapi, meskipun semua kaum diundang, selalu ada kaum yang menolak hadir, Kaum Trash. Mereka tidak hadir karena malu disebut "siput".

Tapi, tahun ini berbeda. Tahun ini Trash akan datang. Tapi bukan sebagai tamu, melainkan pemberontak. Mereka sudah menyusun rencana untuk menyerang Glastle habis-habisan dan membakar Glastle. Tanpa diketahui siapapun, mereka melatih dan mengumpulkan bala bantuan dari berbagai kerajaan.

Kerajaan Tyron, Kerajaan Pollyvox, dan Kerajaan Absum. Kerajaan-kerajaan itu telah termakan hasutan Karin dan Gaara. Selain Karin dan Gaara, ada beberapa teman Gaara lainnya yang ikut menghasut: Kisame, Itachi, bahkan badut istana, Chouji, ikut-ikutan bergabung tanpa sepengetahuan King.

Raja dari kerajaan Tyron, Pein dan istrinya, Konan membenci Imaginatio karena kesuksesan dan kekayaan King. Mereka memang miskin dan kerajaan mereka dipenuhi gelandangan. Konan mementingkan kecantikan—meskipun ia tidak cantik-cantik amat; dan suaminya, Pein, sangat pemalas.

Mereka ikut-ikutan Karin untuk menyerang Imaginatio. Mereka membangun benteng kecil di hutan yang dinamai Benteng Hitam. Di benteng itu, mereka mengatur strategi dan melatih prajurit-prajurit untuk penyerangan.

"Apa rencana kita?" tanya Pein sambil malas-malasan. Di depannya, ada Karin, Yure (oc), dan Empat Serangkai: Gaara, Chouji, Kisame, dan Itachi. Karin dibalut gaun hitam yang benar-benar hitam pekat, ia maju dan tersenyum genit pada Pein—Konan cemburu dan hendak meledak, tapi tidak jadi karena ia sudah ditenangkan Yure (oc)—"Malam ini, saat pesta.. kita menyerang Glastle di berbagai penjuru," Karin memulai. "Pasukan Satu menyerang Menara Utara. Pasukan Dua menyerang Menara Barat. Pasukan Tiga menyerang Menara Selatan, dan Pasukan Empat menyerang Menara Timur."

Semua hanya berdeham setuju, tidak ada yang berani membantah karena Karin sungguh galak dan bisa mencekik mereka dengan sihir hitam. "Adikku Tayuya, akan keluar dari penjara dengan bantuan kita. Kita juga akan membebaskan ratusan tahanan lainnya dan menyuruh mereka bergabung dengan kita."

"Hooooiii!" semua bersorak setuju. Mereka menyanyikan mars kehancuran Glastle.

"Ribuan tahun yang lalu..." mereka memulai nyanyian bersama-sama dengan nada sumbang—Karin berdiri di atas meja—"Trash dibuang! Trash dipanggil siput dan keriput, padahal kami baju besi yang kuat! Glastle sombong! Keluarga Glastle hina! Dengan para guardian yang mereka bilang kuat padahal lemah! Kami akan meneruskan jejak Lady Karenina! Kami akan menghancurkan Glastle! Dan Imaginatio akan jatuh ke tangan kami!"  
Kemudian tawa megudara di benteng jelek itu.

* * *

"Tidak!" Queen bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan menjerit.

King yang berbaring di sebelahnya ikut terbangun. Diluar masih subuh, matahari juga belum tampak. Queen terengah-engah dan takut, ia meremas gaun tidurnya.

"Ada apa, Tsu?" tanya King. King sudah tahu mengapa Queen begitu. Queen dulunya pembaca masa depan dan sering mendapat penglihatan. King tahu, pasti Queen mendapat penglihatan yang mengerikan.

Queen mengatur napasnya. "Trash.. Glastle akan dibakar."

Kemudian King melihat seekor burung yang dilalap api, tebang mematuk-matuk jendelanya yang besar. "Carallya!"

King melompat turun dari tempat tidurnya dan membuka jendelanya lebar-lebar agar Carallya dapat masuk. Di sebelah Carallya, ada bayangan putih yang melayang, mengenakan gaun putih, dan bermata sendu.

King mengenalinya sebagai Kin, atau lebih tepatnya hantu mendiang Kin.

Hantu Kin mendekat, dan kobaran api di sayap Carallya bertambah besar. King hendak memadamkan api itu, tetapi Kin melarangnya. "King, kau ingat yang kukatakan sebelum kematianku?" dan King mengangguk takut.

Kin mendekat dan melayang-layang. "Itu akan terjadi. Salah satu healermu akan membawa kehancuran, dan ada seseorang yang kau sayangi... dia akan mati."

Kemudian King hendak bertanya siapa, tetapi Kin menghilang bagai kabut lewat dan yang tersisa hanya Carallya yang gosong dan tergeletak di lantai. Ia tewas, Carallya sudah mati dan meledak jadi abu hitam dan ikut menghilang.

King benar-benar terguncang dan takut. Banyak orang yang ia sayangi: Queen, Shion, Guardiannya, dan Naruto, Sasuke, Neji, dan Kiba, serta rakyat-rakyatnya. Tapi ada diantara mereka yang akan mati. Dan ia tidak tahu siapa orang itu.

King menoleh pada Queen sejenak kemudian ia menariknya keluar ke kamar Shion.

"Shion? Shion?!" teriak King sambil menggedor-gedor pintu kamarnya, dan ia bersyukur mendapati putrinya keluar utuh. Kemudian King menarik Shion dan melesat ke Menara Timur.

"Tenteeeeenn!" kembali King menggedor-gedor, dan Tenten keluar sambil mengacungkan pedang.

"APAAA? ADA APA?" jeritnya sambil mengayunkan pedangnya.

"Nanti saja! Kita harus cepat!"

Kemudian mereka mengunjungi Menara Barat, Selatan, dan Utara. Hinata mengambil busurnya, Ino mengambil tongkatnya, dan Sakura teringat sesuatu sehingga ia berbalik ke kamarnya.

"Saku? Mau kemana kamu?" jerit Queen.

"Ada yang tertinggal!"

Sakura mendobrak pintu kamarnya dan mengambil kotak dari pualam yang bagus, dan ia membisikkan sesuatu.

"_Aperire,_" bisiknya pada tutup kotak itu, dan kotak itu terbuka. Tampaklah sebilah belati yang dipenuhi permata—batu emerald—yang berharga. Ia mengantongi belati itu dan berlari keluar dimana teman-temannya sudah menunggu dirinya.

"Ada apa sebenarnya?" tanya Hinata takut.

"Ada yang akan mati! Salah seorang dari kita!" kata King menirukan suara Kin. Semua guardian menjerit takut. Mereka kembali berlari-lari menyusuri lorong-lorong sepi Glastle. Matahari belum muncul dan semuanya masih gelap, gelap karena masih subuh.

* * *

Derap langkah mereka menjadi lagu yang menegangkan di pagi itu. Mereka ke kamar Naruto, dan Naruto masih segar bugar, kemudian mereka bertemu Kiba. Kiba masih sama bugarnya dengan Naruto begitu juga dengan Neji. Tinggal Sasuke.

Mereka menyusuri lorong dengan cepat. Semua orang berharap dalam hati, semoga Sasuke bukan orang yang mati itu. Kemudian tibalah mereka di depan pintu kokoh yang berwarna putih kusam. Tak ada yang berani mengetuk, ataupun mengintip. Kemudian, King maju dan berkata pelan, "Sasu?"

Tidak ada jawaban, hening.

"Sasuke ?" panggil King lagi, kali ini nada suaranya meninggi karena takut.

Tapi tetap tidak ada jawaban.

King mendobrak pintunya, namun tidak dapat dibuka. "Sasuke! BUKA!"

King, Kiba, Naruto, dan Neji ikut mendobrak, tetapi pintu itu seakan terbuat dari baja yang kuat sekali. Kemudian Ino berceletuk pelan, "Pintu itu disegel. Dimantrai."

"Tidak!" Queen menutup wajahnya dengan jari-jarinya yang rapat. "Ada kemungkinan dia sudah... sudah..."

"Mati." Ucap Sakura dalam. "Ino, bagaimana caranya agar kita dapat masuk?"

Ino mengacungkan tongkatnya. "Minggir."

Tongkatnya ditodongkan di bagian lubang kunci pintu itu.

"_Explodere!"_teriaknya, dan pintunya meledak.

Asap putih bergulung-gulung dan serpihan batu-batu keras menghujani mereka. "Apakah berhasil?" tanya Ino, lebih kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Sayangnya, tidak." Timpal Neji. "Pintunya masih utuh!"

"_Defecerunt_!" rutuk Hinata. "Tidak mungkin! Harusnya bisa!" sesalnya.

"Memang harusnya bisa," kata Sakura. "Tapi sepertinya segelnya benar-benar kuat. Kuat sekali."

"Kau pernah baca?" tanya Hinata.

"Pernah sekali. Di buku "Sihir Hitam" karangan..emm...Baki mungkin?."

"Jangan bilang karangan …"potong Hinata.

"Tidak...ti...dak!" bantah Sakura. "Kali ini aku baca buku yang lebih berkualitas! Karangan Suigetsu."

"Apa buku itu menjelaskan soal... mantra segel pintu sialan?" tanya Tenten.

"Sebenarnya, nama mantra ini adalah _Immortal Lock. _Biasanya mantra ini bisa mengunci... selamanya." Kata Sakura, lebih-lebih kepada Tenten.

"Ada kuncinya, bukan?" tanya Queen harap-harap cemas.

"Sebenarnya... ada. Namanya _Axeri Key._" Kata Sakura.

"Dimana kita bisa mendapatkannya?" tanya King.

"Bukan didapatkan... tapi dibuat." Sakura membalas dengan nada datar.

"Bagaimana cara membuatnya?" tanya King lagi.

"Darah, cuma butuh darah." Jawab Sakura. "Tapi bukan darah sembarangan. Darah seorang wanita, darah yang diambil dari jari kelingking yang disayat dengan sihir pemotong."

"Aku bisa sihir pemotong!" sela Sakura cepat. "Sekarang hanya butuh relawan!"

"Siapa bilang butuh relawan?" sergah Sakura. "_Immortal Lock _dan _Axeri Key _akan memilih siapa yang pantas diambil darahnya!"

"Bagaimana cara menentukannya?" kali ini Kiba yang bertanya.

"Gampang, tinggal tanya pada pintu ini!" Sakura maju dan menepuk pegangan pintu itu, "_Immortal Lock, Axeri Key. _Tunjukkan pada kami darah murni."

Kemudian sebuah cahaya seperti laser merah menyala mengelilingi mereka, dan Ino tampak mencolok—karena hanya ia yang disembur cahaya putih. Melihat hal itu, Sakura tersenyum, "Kau orangnya! Kemari! Jangan berkata-kata!"

Ino menurutinya, Tenten menariknya dan Sakura menyiapkan Pisau kecilnya. Kelingking Ino diluruskan dan Sakura berseru nyaring, "Porivvia!"

"Ah!" desis Ino. Sakura menarik tangannya ke arah lubang kunci, dan tiga tetes darah jatuh. Seketika pintu itu terbuka. Semua orang—kecuali Ino—menyeruak masuk.

"Sasuke?Saskay?" King membelalak melihat tempat tidurnya kosong. Mereka panik, mencari-cari ke seluruh sudut—mencari Marquess yang hilang.

Ino gemetar takut, ia menatap lewat celah pintu. Sasuke tidak ditemukan!

Kemudian Kiba—yang pucat, berwajah tegang, dan berkeringat—berteriak di ujung ruangan. "Sasuke di sini!"

Semuanya mendekat takut, Ino membenamkan wajahnya dalam jari-jarinya dan tidak berani menatap. Sasuke bersimbah darah dengan banyak luka sayat. Seperti mayat, mayat yang mati dengan mengerikan. Ia disiksa.

"Tidaakkkk!" teriak Queen. "Jangan..jangan sampai dia mati!"

Sakura mendekat dan melihat lukanya. "Parah! Ini kutukan! Sihir hitam!"

King menatapnya suram, "apa dia akan—"

"—mati? Sudah pasti." Sela Sakura. "Tinggal—tinggal menunggu waktu."

Sasuke dibopong ke ruangan khusus, kamar mendiang ayah King. Kamar itu gelap, tertutup, dan mewah dengan berbagai pernak-pernik emas di sana-sini. Lantainya terbuat dari marmer dingin dan tempat tidurnya digantung dilangit-langit—berwarna biru laut yang tentram. Sebenarnya, tempat tidur itu tidak digantung, melainkan melayang sekitar dua meter dari lantai.

Para peri yang menerbangkan tubuh Neji dan membaringkannya di tempat tidur yang seratus persen sutra dan bulu angsa. Dinding-dinding kamar itu memainkan musik orkestra yang lembut dan simphony pengantar tidur. Lukisan langit malam yang gelap melekat di langit-langit kamar.

Sasuke tidur disana, dan semua lukanya sudah dibersihkan, tetapi darah segar masih keluar. Sesekali ia membuka matanya dan tersenyum, "Aku baik-baik saja." Katanya pelan dan hampir tak terdengar. "Aku lebih sehat dibandingkan anak-anak lincah yang kutemui di Perbatasan Moor. Aku lebih bahagia dari semua orang yang merasa bahagia, dan luka-lukaku terasa seperti petasan yang terus meledak. Tapi aku tidak merasa sakit dan takut."

King, Queen, Shion, para pria dan Guardian minus Ino terbang naik sebuah sofa empuk melayang dan terletak tak jauh dari Sasuke.

Semua orang tersenyum palsu mendengarnya, tetapi Queen tetap menangis. Mereka tahu Sasuke sudah tidak kuat menanggung kutukan hitam itu.

Sasuke tidak kuat bernapas, tapi ia memaksa membuka matanya. Ia mengawasi sekelilingnya.

"Katakan padaku... siapa yang menyerangmu?" tanya King.

Sasuke menggeleng lemah. "Entahlah. Dia menyerangku waktu tidur. Tapi aku sekilas melihat rambut hitam panjang, dan sayup-sayup aku mendengar gagak mengaok."

"Dia seorang gadis. Dia punya tato hitam besar di lengannya. Tato bergambar mawar hitam." Tambah Sasuke.

"Mawar hitam!" gumam King. "Trash! Trash!'

Queen meringis. "Tidur..tidurlah.." rengek Shion. "Kakak tidurlah.." tangisnya.

Sasuke mengelus kepala Shion. "Aku akan tidur."

Kemudian semua orang diantar keluar oleh peri-peri. Sasuke merenung, kemudian menangis sedih. Ia menyadari hanya seorang yang tidak datang menjenguknya: Ino.

"Aku tahu ia tidak mencintaiku seperti aku mencintainya." Renungnya. "Tapi biarkan aku melihatnya, sekilas saja. Sebentar saja sebelum aku tidak dapat melihat dunia selamanya."

Ia tidak tahu kalau Ino membuka segelnya dan menyelamatkannya secara tidak langsung. Kemudian Sasuke menunggu dan menunggu, sampai-sampai ia bisa mendengar jantungnya yang berdetak seperti musik yang tidak teratur dan berdentum-dentum gelisah.

Tiba-tiba cahaya menyusup di kamarnya yang gelap, pintu terbuka dan Ino ada di sana, dengan gaun putih panjang yang menyapu lantai. Ia memakai tudung berenda yang dipenuhi banyak berlian. Peri-peri menerbangkannya ke atas dan mendudukkannya di tempat tidur—ia duduk diam di samping Sasuke.

"Oh tidak," Sasuke mengernyit. "Gara-gara luka ini, aku jadi sering berhalusinasi. Nah, sekarang aku berimajinasi melihat Ino dengan gaun pengantin."

"Ssstt! Tolol! Ini aku sungguhan!" sergah Ino.

"Tolol katamu... panggilan termanis." Katanya.

"Dan... ini bukan gaun pengantin!" Ino menanggapi dengan wajah bersemu merah. "Ini... ini... gaun... gaun... eggh! Hinata dan Sakura mendandaniku seperti orang gila!"

Sasuke tertawa. "Orang gila paling menawan yang kutemui." Kemudian ia menambahkan, "Mungkin aku sudah tidak ada saat pesta dansa berlangsung. Padahal aku ingin jadi partner berdansamu. Menyedihkan."

"...apa maksudnya? Kau... sudah tidak ada?"

"Maksudku... aku sudah mati saat pesta dansa."

Ino menangis. "Jangan bilang begitu! Hatiku mengkhianatiku, padahal aku tadinya tidak mau menangis! Sialan kau!"

Sasuke makin susah bernapas. "Yah.. aku ingin dimakamkan di.. mungkin di padang lavender dan peti matiku warna biru." Ia berpikir keras. "Menurutmu peti matiku lebih cocok biru atau hijau?"

"Jangan konyol! Jangan membicarakan kematian! Tapi, ngomong-ngomong, warna biru lebih tua lebih bagus lagi ,ah!nanti kuukirkan namamu dengan font Vivaldi di petimu"

Terjadi jeda yang panjang sebelum mereka terbahak bersama. Sasuke memejamkan matanya. "Ini dia. Ohya Ino, kalau aku tidak menjawab lagi.. mungkin aku sudah mati!"

Ino menggeleng kuat sampai lehernya sakit.

"Tempus fugit, amor manet." ucap Sasuke.

"Jangan pergi..."

Tapi Sasuke tidak menjawab lagi.

tbc

* * *

wawawaw... pojok curcol author.

i lap you with the gombal yang paling gimbal my nii-chaan!(Rei)

akhir akhir ini Rui dan Rei suka rebutan pake charger laptop jadi ngetik ini susah" gitu..ntar kalo rui Stuck di ide biasanya Rei langsung buka" situs game (wartune,grand chase,counter strike,dll)disana Rui dapat ide deh buat fict ini hahaha

Anyway...Review..:D


	6. Tears of a crystal

"Aku berhasil menyerang seorang anggota Glastle. Marquess Sasuke yang malang!" tawa Karin.

Tayuya yang duduk di sudut tahanan mengernyit. "Kau bunuh Sasu-chan? Sayang sekali. Ia cukup baik. Pasti seluruh istana berkabung. Apa dia sudah benar-benar mati?"

"Belum. Aku melemparkan kutukan menyakitkan padanya! Uh... pasti sakit sekaliii! Mungkin sebentar lagi ia bakal tinggal nama! Itu sebagai peringatan bagi Glastle dan Imaginatio!" lagi-lagi Karin tertawa-tawa.

"Tak terasa.. tinggal beberapa hari lagi kita akan merebut hak kita dan menyerang Glastle."

"Ya. Tak lama lagi, adikku." Kemudian Karin pergi. Karin tidak memberitahu Tayuya kalau sebenarnya Karin menginginkan tahkta dan harta kerajaan untuk dirinya sendiri. Setelah itu, Yure (oc) dan Tayuya akan dibuangnya.

"Hari ini... Seorang pejuang, pelindung, orang yang kita kasihi... Marquess Sasuke Faquell telah meninggal dalam damai." Ucap seorang Rock lee dalam pagi kelam di alun-alun. Semua rakyat berkumpul, sunyi, tenang, dan semuanya mengenakan baju hitam tanda berkabung. Langit mendung dan berkabut.

"Acta est fabula." Kata Rock lee sebagai penutup. Dan hujan turun rintik-rintik. Semua orang meletakkan lili putih di Lingkaran Pahlawan yang terletak di tengah alun-alun.

Para penghuni Glastle berdiri di balkon dan Ino adalah satu-satunya yang mengenakan gaun putih. Para Guardian berpelukan erat, berbagi airmata. Kemudian Hinata melepaskan anak panah yang bertahtahkan berlian dan emas murni ke angkasa, pita putih diikatkannya di ujung anak panah itu.

"Apapun yang terjadi, kita tetap berjuang. Kita saling menyayangi dan pertemuan kita sudah ditakdirkan. Kita satu... sejak awal." Kata Hinata dengan bijak, ia menghadap ke arah ketiga sahabatnya itu.

Mereka merasa lebih dekat daripada sebelumnya, lebih hangat dan hati mereka lebih bisa tersambung. Kemudian mereka berpelukan lagi.

* * *

Setelah itu, hari-hari berlangsung seperti biasa: latihan, latihan, latihan bagi para Guardian. Sementara itu, Trash sudah bersiap-siap.

King bertambah tegar dan kuat, begitu juga para Guardian. Hati mereka sudah tertempa baik. Ino tidak dapat menyembunyikan kesedihannya, tetapi teman-temannya selalu ada untuknya. Sakura mengkhawatirkan Naruto yang sedang buta oleh cinta. Sepertinya hubungan romansa yang berjalan dengan baik hanya hubungan Hinata dan Kiba.

Hari ini, Hinata mengenakan gaunnya yang terbaik, yang berwarna kalem dan elegan, dan Kiba mengenakan setelah biru muda, ia terlihat gagah.

"Kemana kita pergi?" tanya Hinata. "Aku sudah berpamitan sih, tapi aku sendiri tidak tahu kita akan kemana!"

Kiba menuntun Hinata untuk menaiki kudanya yang gagah dan berwarna putih keemasan. "Kita akan ke tempat yang bagus."

Hinata selalu percaya pada Kiba dan ia membiarkan Kiba memacu kuda itu ke tempat pilihannya. Mereka melewati desa yang indah, yang jalannya bersih dan dipenuhi bunga tulip kuning. Para warga yang melihat mereka menyapa dengan ramah dan bersahabat. Suara langkah kaki kuda yang berirama menjadi musik yang mengiringi mereka pergi.

Hinata memeluk erat pinggang Kiba dan mereka menaiki jalan-jalan berbatu ke Bukir Amor. Bukit Amor—bukit cinta, bisa dibilang—adalah sebuah bukit yang dipenuhi pohon-pohon berbatang hitam legam dengan bunga-bunga merah jambu, pohon cherry blossom. Angin sepoi-sepoi sering membelai Bukit Amor. Hydrangea yang berwarna ungu kebiruan dan rumput-rumput panjang menggelitik serta sungai rivalla ikut menghiasi bukit itu. Konon, Raja dan Ratu Imaginatio yang pertama bertemu di sana dan menikah di sana.

Hinata tersenyum melihat Bukit Amor. "Aku tidak tahu kalau kamu romantis. Aku selalu ingin ke Bukit Amor,"

"Oh ya?" timpal Kiba singkat. Ia memetik primrose putih dan meniupnya, seketika bunga itu berubah warna menjadi fuschia. Hinata membelalak kaget, tetapi ia cepat-cepat tersenyum.

"Bagaimana bisa?" tanyanya.

"Ino mengajari sihir perubahan warna. Aku cuma bisa ini, aku tidak mahir," kemudian ia menyelipkan bunga itu di telinga Hinata. "Wah, aku tidak tahu harus bilang apa." Ujar Hinata terpesona.

"Sejak kecil, Mom dan Dad sering membawaku berpetualang. Aku jadi sering berada di alam bebas dan aku... bisa dibilang aku tahu banyak hal tentang alam." Kata Kiba. Kiba menjentikkan jarinya dan menunjuk semak-semak pelangi yang dipenuhi hydrangea. "Kau lihat itu tidak?"

Hinata menoleh dan mengangguk. "Itu 'kan semak hydrangea. Memangnya ada apa?"

"Kemari—" Kiba memanggil. Kiba berlutut dan menyibak semak-semak hydrangea itu dengan tangannya. Kemudian, ribuan kupu-kupu berwarna-warni menyeruak keluar dari dalamnya.

"Tidak mungkin!" Hinata tergelak-gelak. "Ya ampun! Ini indah sekali!"

Kupu-kupu itu membentuk semacam formasi yang indah di langit dan terbang mengelilingi mereka. Mereka bedua berlari dan saling kejar-kejaran sambil tertawa. Bunga-bunga cherry blossom yang bermekaran tertiup angin dan beterbangan.

Kemudian Kiba tersungkur di tanah, ia berbaring di petak-petak rumput halus yang ditumbuhi primrose, bunga lonceng, dan alstroemeria. Hinata merangkai mahkota bunga dari sulur-sulur mawar liar dan mengenakannya.

Kiba bangkit kembali dan mulai membuat tali-tali yang kuat dari sulur dan akar pohon.

"Kau mau buat apa, sih?" tanya Hinata penasaran.

"Ssst... sini duduk." Kiba menepuk sepetak rumput yang penuh bunga lonceng.

Hinata duduk dan bersandar pada batang cherry blossom yang hitam pekat dan wangi. "Kiba... kutebak.. kamu membuat ayunan?"

Kiba mengangguk cepat. "Tepat, Gadis Pintar." Pujinya.

Kiba menghabiskan setengah jam untuk membuat ayunan itu. Ia mengantung ayunan itu di dahan cherry blossom dan duduk. "Kau mau duduk bersamaku di sini?"

Hinata tertawa. "Pastinya."

Mereka bersama-sama berayun menikmati denting bunga lonceng ajaib yang mengeluarkan cahaya dan juga kupu-kupu yang mereka lepaskan dari semak hydrangea tadi. Matahari mulai tenggelam dan semuanya makin indah.

"Ayo!" pekik Kiba. "Ayo kita buat permintaan!"

Hinata membuntuti Kiba yang berlari menuju pohon Rosmerta dan mereka saling berpandangan. Kiba menautkan jemarinya pada jemari Hinata dan mendekatkan kepalanya. Dahi mereka bersentuhan dan pandangan Kiba masih tertuju pada Hinata.

"Hinata..." panggilnya. "Aku berharap.. aku berharap.."

"Ssshhh," sergah Hinata. "Berharap dalam hati. Itu 'kan hal pribadi."

Kiba tersenyum dan mulai berharap, begitu juga Hinata. Matahari benar-benar tenggelam saat mereka selesai mengucapkan harapan dalam hati.

"Hinata... ini hari yang menyenangkan," katanya.

Kemudian Hinata membeku dan tidak menjawab. Mereka hanya berpandangan dan bunga-bunga cherry blossom menghujani mereka. Bunga-bunga dari pohon Rosmerta.

Napas mereka menyatu dan jantung mereka berdegup kencang.

"Pasti, kita dicari seisi Glastle." Kata Hinata.

"Biarkan saja. Aku lelah, Cuma bersamamu saja aku jadi... lepas." Timpal Kiba senang.

Kemudian, mereka melakukannya. Hal itu, Hinata dan Kiba tidak pernah menyadari akan melakukannya.

Bukit Amor akan menjadi saksi bisu atas apa yang terjadi sore itu. Ketika Kiba mendekatkan kepalanya dan menciumnya, dan pipi mereka bersemu merah. "Aku mencintaimu," kata keduanya.

Dan mereka membagi kecupan lagi yang lembut di bawah pohon Rosmerta

* * *

"Nah..nah..." Sakura berkacak pinggang melihat Hinata dan Kiba basah kuyub beriringan masuk ke ruang makan. "Lihat siapa yang datang!" jerit Ino sambil tergelak.

"Wah, Hinata dan Kiba. Darimana saja sampai basah begitu?" tanya King.

Hinata membuka mulut, hendak menjelaskan. Tetapi Kiba menyela, "kami tercebur di rivalla," ujarnya.

* * *

Kiba dan Hinata meninggalkan ruang makan untuk berganti baju. "Apa maksudnya?" tanya Hinata.

"Aku tidak mau memberitahukan kejadian tadi. Kejadian tadi sangat spesial untukku. Itu rahasia kita berdua ya," pinta Kiba. Kemudian Hinata tersenyum dan mengiyakan.

Kejadian yang sebenarnya adalah: setelah berciuman, hujan turun dengan lebatnya sampai mereka basah kuyub. Kiba dan Hinata memutuskan akan pergi ke Bukit Amor lagi besok dan bersenang-senang.

* * *

Malam itu, petir menyambar-nyambar dengan seramnya. Sakura tidak bisa tidur. Entah mengapa ia menangis dan membenamkan wajahnya dalam bantal. Isakannya pelan namun terdengar menyedihkan.

Malam itu, ia merasa takut. Ia merasa bakal dikhianati dan ditinggalkan. Kemudian pikiran-pikiran negatif menyerbunya sampai tengah malam. Ketika tengah malam, petir dan hujan belum berhenti dan Sakura memutuskan untuk keluar.

Seluruh istana gelap. Ia membawa lilin dan belatinya—siapa tahu diperlukan. Kemudian dengan langkah yang nyaris tak terdengar, ia mengelilingi istana. Ia berhenti di depan kamar Naruto dan berpikir apakah Naruto sudah tidur. Ia memutuskan untuk menguping, dan ia mendengar tawa seorang wanita.

"Tidak mungkin," Sakura mendesis. Ia mencoba membuka pintunya. "Dikunci," gumamnya. Kemudian ia mencungkil lubang kuncinya dan pintu itu berhasil terbuka. Ia mengintip dan menangkap sosok wanita cantik yang rambutnya digelung tinggi dan memakai gaun hitam yang menyapu lantai. Ia duduk di samping Naruto—di tempat tidur Naruto yang kelambunya tersingkap. Naruto sedang membicarakan sesuatu yang sepertinya serius dengan gadis misterius itu.

Butuh waktu lama bagi Sakura untuk menyadari siapa sebenarnya si gadis. Ternyata Tayuya.

Sakura menguping. "Naruto... katanya... kau... kau... iya... benarkah..." suara Tayuya sayup-sayup dan tidak jelas, terutama ketika petir menyambar, suara Tayuya makin tertelan angin dan Sakura tidak dapat mendengar apapun selain potongan kata-kata Tayuya yang tidak jelas dan tak beraturan.

Sakura mundur dan menabrak pilar di sebelahnya, menimbulkan suara berdebum keras. "Sialan," rutuknya dalam bisikan.

Sakura berlari dan bersembunyi dibalik patung-patung marmer dan porselen yang dipajang di koridor.

"Siapa disana?" teriak Naruto kaget, dan takut. "Siapa itu!"

Tayuya dengan tergesa keluar dan menatap Naruto dengan tatapan horor. "Aku harus pergi," katanya sambil berlalu.

"Tidak, tunggu," Naruto menarik Tayuya dan mengecupnya di dahi. "Selamat malam."

Tayuya menatapnya lesu dan terpaksa tersenyum. "Selamat malam."

Naruto mendelik mengawasi lorong dan koridor, "Mungkin Cuma petir," pikirnya. Kemudian ia masuk kembali ke kamarnya dan Sakura keluar dengan hati sesak dari persembunyiannya.

Sakura mengutuk dirinya yang lemah dan kembali dengan hati yang melesak ke kamarnya. Mungkin malam ini ia akan menangis sampai tidur—atau mungkin tidak tidur sama sekali.

TBC

* * *

**Hey guys!**

**Rui update kilat neh!**

**thanks untuk yang repiuw,read,pollow dan laen laen.**

**Good days!**

**Ripouw for chapter 4 : **

**tinker tinker 4 : thanks for the pujian #bahasainggristimur**

**Lachoco latte : wkwkw...kasian sasuke di chapter ini,udah mau ditunangin ,mati lagi hahaha...#kejembgt wew..ternyata author favorit Rui come and ripi..#nangisterharu**

**Jenny eun-chan : interaksi kiba hina udah terlihat kan di chappie ini? (^^)/**

**Annie : cekidot ya untuk lebih jelas;) besabarlah hahaha..just kidding**

**Chapter 5 :**

**lachoco latte : ndak dong QAQ kacian sasuke donk dibunuh sama si itachui..#sharingan**

**sekian,sankyuuu**


	7. Trash's Stamp of arivval

Miinaaa~~~

rui kembali juga hehehe...kali ini untuk update fanfic muahahaha

by the way di episode yang lalu Rui membuat Sasuke-koi meninggal...*huehue*kasian ino ya..#pukpukino

tapi rui memutuskan untuk mengubah jalan ceritanya,jadi disini Sasuke yang hidup dan Neji yang meninggal #maaftenten.

Mind for review?

* * *

"Aku berhasil menyerang seorang anggota Glastle. Viscount Neji yang malang!" tawa Karin.

Tayuya yang duduk di sudut tahanan mengernyit. "Kau bunuh neji-chan? Sayang sekali. Ia cukup baik. Pasti seluruh istana berkabung. Apa dia sudah benar-benar mati?"

"Belum. Aku melemparkan kutukan menyakitkan padanya! Uh... pasti sakit sekaliii! Mungkin sebentar lagi ia bakal tinggal nama! Itu sebagai peringatan bagi Glastle dan Imaginatio!" lagi-lagi Karin tertawa-tawa.

"Tak terasa.. tinggal beberapa hari lagi kita akan merebut hak kita dan menyerang Glastle."

"Ya. Tak lama lagi, adikku." Kemudian Karin pergi. Karin tidak memberitahu Tayuya kalau sebenarnya Karin menginginkan tahkta dan harta kerajaan untuk dirinya sendiri. Setelah itu, Yure (oc) dan Tayuya akan dibuangnya.

"Hari ini... Seorang pejuang, pelindung, orang yang kita kasihi...viscount Neji telah meninggal dalam damai." Ucap seorang Rock lee dalam pagi kelam di alun-alun. Semua rakyat berkumpul, sunyi, tenang, dan semuanya mengenakan baju hitam tanda berkabung. Langit mendung dan berkabut.

"Acta est fabula." Kata Rock lee sebagai penutup. Dan hujan turun rintik-rintik. Semua orang meletakkan lili putih di Lingkaran Pahlawan yang terletak di tengah alun-alun.

* * *

Para penghuni Glastle berdiri di balkon dan Tenten adalah satu-satunya yang mengenakan gaun putih. Para Guardian berpelukan erat, berbagi airmata. Kemudian Hinata melepaskan anak panah yang bertahtahkan berlian dan emas murni ke angkasa, pita putih diikatkannya di ujung anak panah itu.

"Apapun yang terjadi, kita tetap berjuang. Kita saling menyayangi dan pertemuan kita sudah ditakdirkan. Kita satu... sejak awal." Kata Hinata dengan bijak, ia menghadap ke arah ketiga sahabatnya itu.

Mereka merasa lebih dekat daripada sebelumnya, lebih hangat dan hati mereka lebih bisa tersambung. Kemudian mereka berpelukan lagi.

* * *

Setelah itu, hari-hari berlangsung seperti biasa: latihan, latihan, latihan bagi para Guardian. Sementara itu, Trash sudah bersiap-siap.

King bertambah tegar dan kuat, begitu juga para Guardian. Hati mereka sudah tertempa baik. tenten tidak dapat menyembunyikan kesedihannya, tetapi teman-temannya selalu ada untuknya. Sakura mengkhawatirkan Naruto yang sedang buta oleh cinta. Sepertinya hubungan romansa yang berjalan dengan baik hanya hubungan Hinata dan Kiba.

Hari ini, Hinata mengenakan gaunnya yang terbaik, yang berwarna kalem dan elegan, dan Kiba mengenakan setelah biru muda, ia terlihat gagah.

"Kemana kita pergi?" tanya Hinata. "Aku sudah berpamitan sih, tapi aku sendiri tidak tahu kita akan kemana!"

Kiba menuntun Hinata untuk menaiki kudanya yang gagah dan berwarna putih keemasan. "Kita akan ke tempat yang bagus."

Hinata selalu percaya pada Kiba dan ia membiarkan Kiba memacu kuda itu ke tempat pilihannya. Mereka melewati desa yang indah, yang jalannya bersih dan dipenuhi bunga tulip kuning. Para warga yang melihat mereka menyapa dengan ramah dan bersahabat. Suara langkah kaki kuda yang berirama menjadi musik yang mengiringi mereka pergi.

Hinata memeluk erat pinggang Kiba dan mereka menaiki jalan-jalan berbatu ke Bukir Amor. Bukit Amor—bukit cinta, bisa dibilang—adalah sebuah bukit yang dipenuhi pohon-pohon berbatang hitam legam dengan bunga-bunga merah jambu, pohon cherry blossom. Angin sepoi-sepoi sering membelai Bukit Amor. Hydrangea yang berwarna ungu kebiruan dan rumput-rumput panjang menggelitik serta sungai rivalla ikut menghiasi bukit itu. Konon, Raja dan Ratu Imaginatio yang pertama bertemu di sana dan menikah di sana.

Hinata tersenyum melihat Bukit Amor. "Aku tidak tahu kalau kamu romantis. Aku selalu ingin ke Bukit Amor,"

"Oh ya?" timpal Kiba singkat. Ia memetik primrose putih dan meniupnya, seketika bunga itu berubah warna menjadi fuschia. Hinata membelalak kaget, tetapi ia cepat-cepat tersenyum.

"Bagaimana bisa?" tanyanya.

"Ino mengajari sihir perubahan warna. Aku cuma bisa ini, aku tidak mahir," kemudian ia menyelipkan bunga itu di telinga Hinata. "Wah, aku tidak tahu harus bilang apa." Ujar Hinata terpesona.

"Sejak kecil, Mom dan Dad sering membawaku berpetualang. Aku jadi sering berada di alam bebas dan aku... bisa dibilang aku tahu banyak hal tentang alam." Kata Kiba. Kiba menjentikkan jarinya dan menunjuk semak-semak pelangi yang dipenuhi hydrangea. "Kau lihat itu tidak?"

Hinata menoleh dan mengangguk. "Itu 'kan semak hydrangea. Memangnya ada apa?"

"Kemari—" Kiba memanggil. Kiba berlutut dan menyibak semak-semak hydrangea itu dengan tangannya. Kemudian, ribuan kupu-kupu berwarna-warni menyeruak keluar dari dalamnya.

"Tidak mungkin!" Hinata tergelak-gelak. "Ya ampun! Ini indah sekali!"

Kupu-kupu itu membentuk semacam formasi yang indah di langit dan terbang mengelilingi mereka. Mereka bedua berlari dan saling kejar-kejaran sambil tertawa. Bunga-bunga cherry blossom yang bermekaran tertiup angin dan beterbangan.

Kemudian Kiba tersungkur di tanah, ia berbaring di petak-petak rumput halus yang ditumbuhi primrose, bunga lonceng, dan alstroemeria. Hinata merangkai mahkota bunga dari sulur-sulur mawar liar dan mengenakannya.

Kiba bangkit kembali dan mulai membuat tali-tali yang kuat dari sulur dan akar pohon.

"Kau mau buat apa, sih?" tanya Hinata penasaran.

"Ssst... sini duduk." Kiba menepuk sepetak rumput yang penuh bungan lonceng.

Hinata duduk dan bersandar pada batang cherry blossom yang hitam pekat dan wangi. "Kiba... kutebak.. kamu membuat ayunan?"

Kiba mengangguk cepat. "Tepat, Gadis Pintar." Pujinya.

Kiba menghabiskan setengah jam untuk membuat ayunan itu. Ia mengantung ayunan itu di dahan cherry blossom dan duduk. "Kau mau duduk bersamaku di sini?"

Hinata tertawa. "Pastinya."

Mereka bersama-sama berayun menikmati denting bunga lonceng ajaib yang mengeluarkan cahaya dan juga kupu-kupu yang mereka lepaskan dari semak hydrangea tadi. Matahari mulai tenggelam dan semuanya makin indah.

"Ayo!" pekik Kiba. "Ayo kita buat permintaan!"

Hinata membuntuti Kiba yang berlari menuju pohon Rosmerta dan mereka saling berpandangan. Kiba menautkan jemarinya pada jemari Hinata dan mendekatkan kepalanya. Dahi mereka bersentuhan dan pandangan Kiba masih tertuju pada Hinata.

"Hin..." panggilnya. "Aku berharap.. aku berharap.."

"Ssshhh," sergah Hinata. "Berharap dalam hati. Itu 'kan hal pribadi."

Kiba tersenyum dan mulai berharap, begitu juga Hinata. Matahari benar-benar tenggelam saat mereka selesai mengucapkan harapan dalam hati.

"Hinata... ini hari yang menyenangkan," katanya.

Kemudian Hinata membeku dan tidak menjawab. Mereka hanya berpandangan dan bunga-bunga cherry blossom menghujani mereka. Bunga-bunga dari pohon Rosmerta.

Napas mereka menyatu dan jantung mereka berdegup kencang.

"Pasti, kita dicari seisi Glastle." Kata Hinata.

"Biarkan saja. Aku lelah, Cuma bersamamu saja aku jadi... lepas." Timpal Kiba senang.

Kemudian, mereka melakukannya. Hal itu, Hinata dan Kiba tidak pernah menyadari akan melakukannya.

Bukit Amor akan menjadi saksi bisu atas apa yang terjadi sore itu. Ketika Kiba mendekatkan kepalanya dan menciumnya, dan pipi mereka bersemu merah. "Aku mencintaimu," kata keduanya.

Dan mereka membagi kecupan lagi yang lembut di bawah pohon Rosmerta.

* * *

"Nah..nah..." Sakura berkacak pinggang melihat Hinata dan Kiba basah kuyub beriringan masuk ke ruang makan. "Lihat siapa yang datang!" jerit Ino sambil tergelak.

"Wah, Hinata dan Kiba. Darimana saja sampai basah begitu?" tanya King.

Hinata membuka mulut, hendak menjelaskan. Tetapi Kiba menyela, "kami tercebur di rivalla," ujarnya.

Kiba dan Hinata meninggalkan ruang makan untuk berganti baju. "Apa maksudnya?" tanya Hinata.

"Aku tidak mau memberitahukan kejadian tadi. Kejadian tadi sangat spesial untukku. Itu rahasia kita berdua ya," pinta Kiba. Kemudian Hinata tersenyum dan mengiyakan.

Kejadian yang sebenarnya adalah: setelah berciuman, hujan turun dengan lebatnya sampai mereka basah kuyub. Kiba dan Hinata memutuskan akan pergi ke Bukit Amor lagi besok dan bersenang-senang.

* * *

Malam itu, petir menyambar-nyambar dengan seramnya. Sakura tidak bisa tidur. Entah mengapa ia menangis dan membenamkan wajahnya dalam bantal. Isakannya pelan namun terdengar menyedihkan.

Malam itu, ia merasa takut. Ia merasa bakal dikhianati dan ditinggalkan. Kemudian pikiran-pikiran negatif menyerbunya sampai tengah malam. Ketika tengah malam, petir dan hujan belum berhenti dan Sakura memutuskan untuk keluar.

Seluruh istana gelap. Ia membawa lilin dan belatinya—siapa tahu diperlukan. Kemudian dengan langkah yang nyaris tak terdengar, ia mengelilingi istana. Ia berhenti di depan kamar Naruto dan berpikir apakah Naruto sudah tidur. Ia memutuskan untuk menguping, dan ia mendengar tawa seorang wanita.

"Tidak mungkin," Sakura mendesis. Ia mencoba membuka pintunya. "Dikunci," gumamnya. Kemudian ia mencungkil lubang kuncinya dan pintu itu berhasil terbuka. Ia mengintip dan menangkap sosok wanita cantik yang rambutnya digelung tinggi dan memakai gaun hitam yang menyapu lantai. Ia duduk di samping Naruto—di tempat tidur Naruto yang kelambunya tersingkap. Naruto sedang membicarakan sesuatu yang sepertinya serius dengan gadis misterius itu.

Butuh waktu lama bagi Sakura untuk menyadari siapa sebenarnya si gadis. Ternyata Tayuya.

Sakura menguping. "Naruto... katanya... kau... kau... iya... benarkah..." suara Tayuya sayup-sayup dan tidak jelas, terutama ketika petir menyambar, suara Tayuya makin tertelan angin dan Sakura tidak dapat mendengar apapun selain potongan kata-kata Tayuya yang tidak jelas dan tak beraturan.

Sakura mundur dan menabrak pilar di sebelahnya, menimbulkan suara berdebum keras. "Sialan," rutuknya dalam bisikan.

Sakura berlari dan bersembunyi dibalik patung-patung marmer dan porselen yang dipajang di koridor.

"Siapa disana?" teriak Naruto kaget, dan takut. "Siapa itu!"

Tayuya dengan tergesa keluar dan menatap Naruto dengan tatapan horor. "Aku harus pergi," katanya sambil berlalu.

"Tidak, tunggu," Naruto menarik Tayuya dan mengecupnya di dahi. "Selamat malam."

Tayuya menatapnya lesu dan terpaksa tersenyum. "Selamat malam."

Naruto mendelik mengawasi lorong dan koridor, "Mungkin Cuma petir," pikirnya. Kemudian ia masuk kembali ke kamarnya dan Sakura keluar dengan hati sesak dari persembunyiannya.

Sakura mengutuk dirinya yang lemah dan kembali dengan hati yang melesak ke kamarnya. Mungkin malam ini ia akan menangis sampai tidur—atau mungkin tidak tidur sama sekali.

* * *

Ino yang uring-uring akhir-akhir ini mulai mencoba melupakan Sasuke dan ia berhasil. Sekarang ia menjadi lebih segar, lebih bebas, dan lebih ceria dibanding sebelumnya. Ia sudah merelakan Sasuke dengan Lady entah-siapa-namanya. Ia tahu ia akan punya cerita sendiri.

"Ino..," panggil Sasuke.

"Oh, hai. Sas," sambut Ino kalem. Mereka menuruni tangga hitam yang elegan dan berjalan berdampingan.

Ino membawa tongkatnya dan Sasuke memegang tombaknya. "Mau latihan tombak? Bukankah kau payah dalam bidang itu?" cemooh Ino.

"Tidak, tombak ini untuk Naruto." Jawab Sasuke, agak tersinggung.

"Oh," Ino bergumam singkat. Kemudian ia sampai di anak tangga terakhir, "Baiklah, sampai nanti."

"Sampai ke— ASTAGA!"

Ino terpeleset dan Sasuke menangkapnya. Suara berdebum keras menjalari ruangan itu.

"Kau...baik-baik saja?" tanya Sasuke.

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Ino?"

Hening.

Sasuke menyadari posisi mereka sekarang. Ino pingsan di atasnya dan punggung Sasuke menyentuh lantai pualam yang dingin. Ino seperti boneka kaku yang dingin dan betapa merahnya pipi Sasuke saat menyadari Ino pingsan... menimpanya.

"Kan harusnya aku yang pingsan..." erang Sasuke. "Kan aku yang menopangmu, harusnya aku yang pingsan 'kan,"

Kemudian terdengar deheman. "Huk—uhuk!"

"Ino?" panggilnya.

"Sasu, apa aku mati?" tanyanya.

"Ya, sepertinya kau mati. Buktinya kau bertemu malaikat secemerlang aku."

"BENARKAH?" Ino terduduk dan akal sehatnya kembali.

"Nah, sudah waras." Ujar Sasuke. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

Tapi, Ino tidak menjawab, karena ia semua kata-katanya tertelan tangis. Ino menangis dan Sasuke memeluknya. "Kenapa? Apa yang sakit?"

Ino menggeleng. "Jangan...aku...buka..n anak lima tahun," isaknya.

"Kenapa? Apa yang sakit?" tanya Sasuke seraya mengusap air matanya. Kemudian Ino menangkap mata onyx yang tenang milik Sasuke.

"Aku tidak bisa..." ia menggeleng lemah. "Aku sudah mencoba melupakanmu, tapi tidak bisa. Malah lebih buruk. Kukira aku sudah jadi orang yang baru. Ternyata bayang-bayangmu masih..."

"...ada," potong Sasuke. "Ya,"

Ino menggeleng frustrasi. "Lebih baik aku pergi saja."

"Tidak. Tunggu," Sasuke menahan Ino dan memeluknya. "'dia' memang baik, cantik, dan dia tunanganku. Aku menyukainya."

Ino menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Sasuke ((((Author's Note: AAAAHHHHH! CAN'T type! CAN'T TYPEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!)))

"...Aku menyukainya, sebagai adik."

"Apa?" Ino menatapnya dalam-dalam dan keterkejutannya masih belum hilang sempurna.

"Ya. Siapa bilang aku menyukainya sebagai... ke..kekasih,"

Ino menahan napasnya. "Kau... Wow,"

Sasuke mengandengnya. "Sini, nanti hantu-hantu di tangga bisa mendengarnya," ujar Sasuke. Sasuke sudah terbiasa melihat hantu di sekitar situ.

Ino diseretnya menuju balkon utama yang pernah mereka datangi saat baru pertama kali mengenal. Balkon itu masih sama cantiknya, dengan tanaman dan tiang putih yang diukir manis.

Sasuke memandang ke langit. "Lihat dibawah," Ino menengok ke bawah.

"Apa yang kau lihat?" tanya Sasuke.

"Kebun anggur." Kata Ino tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari kebun itu. "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Aku minta kau menghitung tiap butir anggur yang ada di kebun itu." Kata Sasuke.

"Apa?" Ino memekik. "Aku tidak bisa,"

Sasuke menaikkan alisnya. "Mengapa begitu?"

"Karena terlalu banyak, sampai-sampai tidak dapat dihitung," jawab Ino.

Sasuke mendekat dan berdiri di sampingnya, meremas pundaknya dan Ino bisa merasakan kalau pipinya bersemu semerah tomat.

"Begitulah gambaran cintaku padamu. Tidak terhitung," kata Sasuke.

Ino benar-benar meledak sekarang. Seperti ada kupu-kupu yang meledak dari perutnya.

"Ino?" teriak Sakura. "Kamu dimana?"

"Gawat! Ada Sakura! Kita pasti dimarahi karena terlambat latihan!" pekik Sasuke.

"Tidak, dia tidak akan tahu," Ino tesenyum. Kemudian ia mengambil tongkatnya.

"_Selubung kaca," _katanya. Dan seketika, sebuah selubung kabut mengelilingi mereka, berpendar-pendar dan membulat seperti kubah dan melindungi mereka seperti kelambu yang bersinar. sakura tidak dapat melihat mereka sekarang.

"Sepertinya, Tenten sudah pergi." Kata Ino. "Sampai dimana kita?"

Wajah Sasuke memerah. "Sampai... 'cintaku tidak terhitung'?" kata Sasuke. "Intinya, aku mencintaimu."

"Berani sekali kamu," Ino menatapnya. "Tapi boleh juga."

Kemudian mereka tertawa dan Sasuke menangkup pipi Ino dengan kedua tangannya, menatapnya dengan dua bongkah matanya. Ino bisa mencium wangi anggur ranum dan anggrek pagi dari rambut Sasuke yang biru gelap. Kemudian Sasuke maju untuk menciumnya. Kemudian...

PRANG!

"KYYYYAAA!" Ino berteriak, membubarkan segalanya. Sebuah patung marmer terjatuh. Ada sebuah mawar hitam dan di tangkainya terdapat sepucuk kertas.

"Surat!" gumam Sasuke.

Ino memungutnya dan membacanya.

Mereka berpandangan horor. "Gawat," decaknya. "Gawat! Gawat!"

Makan malam digelar. Tiga bangku kosong.

"Ino dan Sasuke," gumam Queen. "Hormon remaja,"

Seisi ruangan tertawa.

"Naruto juga hilang," kata Hinata. Sakura pura-pura tidak mendengarkan, padahal ia sudah khawatir setengah mati.

Kemudian kegaduhan terjadi. Ino membanting pintu dan masuk bersama Sasuke dalam kepanikan,untuk Sasuke tidak sepanik ino.

"Trash!" Ino mengacungkan suratnya.

King dan Queen menatap tegang.

"APA? ADA APA?" King melempar garpu peraknya.

Ino menyerahkan surat itu.

_ Tulisnya:_

_Dear King and all of Glastle Family_

_"TRASH SUDAH BANGKIT"_

King menatap nanar surat yang ditulis dengan darah gagak itu. Ia membaui kertas surat yang kasar. Tercium bau mawar hitam dan amisnya darah.

"Karin!" teriaknya.

"Jiraiya!" teriak Queen. King tampak tegang. "Ingat, jangan terlalu lelah. Itu akan membuatmu sakit."

King menggeleng lemah dan mengangkat tangannya.

"Makan malam selesai. Semua kembali ke kamar. Pertahan ketat harrus diberikan. Beritahu semua prajurit." Kumandang King. "Malam ini semua tidur di kamar yang sama! Jangan berpencar. Kamar besar di sebelah perpustakaan utama akan kalian tempati. Tidak ada yang boleh membantah. Malam ini, aku dan Queen akan pergi untuk menyiapkan prajurit,"

"Tapi Daddy! Aku harus ikut!" teriak Shion.

"CUKUP! Sekarang semua harus melakukan yang aku katakan! Jangan ada yang pergi! Siapkan senjata masing-masing. Lindungi Glastle dan Putri Mahkota Shion."

"Baik," jawab semua kecuali Shion yang mulai terisak.

"Shion, ayo kita pergi." Ajak Tenten.

"Tunggu dulu!" teriak Sakura tiba-tiba. "Naruto... tidak ada,"

King menepuk dahinya. "Keponakanku! Ya ampun! Kemana dia?"

Queen mengelus dahi King yang berkeringat. "Tenang, tenang."

"Aku akan mencarinya. Yang lain pergi ke kamar saja." Usul Sakura.

"Tidak! Bagaimana kalau kau celaka?" tolak King.

Sakura mengeluarkan belatinya. "Aku siap untuk itu,"

King mengangguk pasrah. Semua mulai bergerak.

King dan Queen mulai memerintah para prajurit dan mengatur formasi, sementara yang lain mulai masuk ke kamar besar di sebelah perpustakaan utama.

Di dalam kamar, ada sekitar duabelas tempat tidur mungil dari sutra dan bulu angsa. Semuanya gelap dan dingin. Menyeramkan. Shion bersembunyi dibalik gaun Tenten.

Ino menjentikkan jarinya, dan semua lilin menyala seketika. Kamar jadi lebih terang, tetapi tetap dingin seperti di tempat bersalju.

Hinata mengintip melalui jendela yang besar. Kiba ada dibelakangnya dan mengelus punggungnya. "Jangan takut."

Hinata menggeleng. "Aku tidak takut, hanya saja aku tidak siap untuk perang."

Kiba mengecup kepalanya. "Semua akan baik-baik saja." Kemudian ia menyusul yang lainnya dan menyiapkan tempat tidur. Hinata tetap membeku di tempatnya. Ia memandang para prajurit di luar sana yang mulai menyebar dan mengacungkan pedang hitam. Kemudian ia menutup tirainya.

"Selamat tidur."

Sakura menyusuri lorong dengan obornya yang menyala merah. Seluruh Glastle gelap gulita karena King membuat sihir selubung hitam.

Sakura berjalan menuju kamar Naruto, kamarnya yang biasa. Ia mendobrak pintunya, tapi ia tidak menemukan siapa-siapa.

"Naruto?" panggilnya. Tapi tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan. Jadi, tujuan terakhir yang terlintas di kepala Sakura adalah penjara Tayuya.

Sakura segera berlari ke penjara. Ia melintasi sel para tahanan yang kotor dan menjijikkan. "Nona...nona... tolong kami," teriak mereka.

Sakura mengernyit jijik. Kemudian ia melintas dan sampai di tahanan Tayuya. Ia lagi-lagi mendobrak pintunya.

"NARUTO!" panggilnya. Ia melihat Naruto dan Tayuya di sana.

"Saku-chan?!" Naruto berjengit kaget. Tayuya bersembunyi dibaliknya.

"Sakura..." kata Tayuya.

"Naruto kau kemana saja! King hampir sekarat memikirkanmu!" protesnya.

Naruto terdiam.

"Naruto!" teriak Sakura.

Naruto menggeleng. "Maaf," ia memeluk Sakura. "Aku membuatmu khawatir.

Sakura tidak terpancing. Ia mendekatkan obornya ke pinggang Naruto.

"Ah!" jerit Naruto.

"Itu untuk pergi tanpa pamit," rutuk Sakura. "Sekarang kau ikut denganku. Situasi sedang genting."

"Tayuya bagaimana?" tanya Naruto.

Sakura terdiam, kemudian ia mendorong Naruto keluar dan ia sendiri keluar. Ia menuang cairan biru yang berasap ke sekitar sel Tayuya.

"Itu akan melindunginya." Kata Sakura. Tayuya menatapnya datar.

"Sekarang kita pergi!" ajak Sakura.

Naruto menatap Tayuya sejenak kemudian mengikuti Sakura yang marah besar.

"Saku..." panggil Naruto. Tapi Sakura pura-pura tuli. "Sakura..."

"Diam." Balas Sakura dingin.

"Sak—"

"DIAM."

Naruto tidak tahan lagi. Ia mengambil pedangnya dan menodong Sakura sehingga ia terpojok. Naruto menyudutkannya ke ujung milik Sakura mati, dan hanya cahaya bulan yang menyinari mereka. Ia melihat tatapan marah dan kecewa Naruto. Sakura mengeluarkan belatinya.

"Belati ini hanya bisa dipakai sekali." Ia memulai. "Kamu mau jadi orang pertama dan terakhir yang ditusuk dengan ini?"

Naruto tetap teguh dan Sakura mulai takut.

"Kau takkan berani memakainya," ejek Naruto.

Sakura menendang pria itu hingga ia terjerembab. "Memang tidak." Jawabnya.

Naruto kembali berdiri. "Kau harus mendengarkanku."

Sakura menepuk lututnya yang gemetar. "Maksudmu mendengarkan orang yang baru saja menodongku dengan pedang? Jangan mimpi,"

Naruto memasukkan pedangnya. "Dengar, maaf. Tadi aku kelepasan."

Sakura menahan amarah dan tangisnya. "Kau punya waktu setengah menit untuk menjelaskan padaku."

Naruto lega. "Tayuya bukan pengkhianat; ia tidak seperti Trash yang hina itu."

Sakura memalingkan wajah.

"Sakura! Kau mesti percaya!"

"Cukup!" Sakura berjalan meninggalkannya.

"SAKURA!" Naruto memanggil lagi.

Sakura berbalik marah. "Apa yang membuatmu mati-matian membela dia?" mata Sakura merah dan panas.

"Karena...aku... aku mencintainya,"

Setetes airmata mengalir di pipi Sakura. Kemudian ia pergi dengan langkah bergetar. "Malam ini, kau tidur di kamar besar di sebelah perpustakaan utama. Itu perintah King, jangan tanya-tanya lagi."

Kemudian Sakura melangkah pergi, Naruto memanggil-manggil namanya, tetapi Sakura menutup telinganya. Pedih rasanya.

"Sakura! Kau mau kemana?" tapi Sakura sudah tidak menjawab.

Naruto mendengar jam berdentang duabelas kali, dan itu tandanya sudah pukul dua belas malam.

"Sakura!" Naruto memeluknya dari belakang dan Sakura tak berkutik.

"Pergi," tepis Sakura.

"Iya. Aku akan pergi," Naruto meluluh dan pergi.

Sakura tersungkur di lantai, kecewa. Kemudian ia segera berlari ke kamar besar.

TOK TOK

Semua sudah bergelung di tempat tidur masing-masing, dan tiba-tiba pintu kamar diketuk dengan liarnya.

TOK TOKTOKTOK TOK

Sasuke bangkit dan bertanya. "Siapa?"

"Ini Sakura." Katanya.

Ketukan itu membangunkan yang lainnya. Sasuke mengintip sedikit, kemudian setelah memastikan ia benar-benar Sakura, Sasuke membuka pintunya lebar.

"Cepat masuk," katanya.

Semua orang ngeri memandang Sakura. Ia tampak lesu, marah, dan habis menangis.

Sakura menjatuhkan dirinya di tempat tidur paling pojok.

"Mana Naruto?" tanya Ino.

Sakura terduduk. "Itu dia masalahnya!" rutuknya sedih. Ia menopang dahinya dengan kepalan tangannya. "Naruto kabur!"

Shion bangun dari tidurnya dan petir menyambar-nyambar. Hujan lebat turun.

"Tidak mungkin!" jerit yang lainnya takut.

* * *

Hey-oooo

akhirnya Rui update juga ini Fanfic_ hope more for reviews...


	8. The War BeginsNOW

**Hey all it's Dakota Rui!**

**thanks for the awesome reviews last chappie**

**and here i am with chapter 7! happy reading!(and review xixixi)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Naaruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**Rui dakota proudly presents.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**chapter 7 : the war begins...NOW!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto memandang bintang sirius. Bintang itu paling cerah bila dilihat dari istana. Ia ada di atap istana, tempat yang membuatnya jatuh cinta pada Naruto. Ia ingat apa yang mereka lakukan. Berpelukan, dan berbagi tawa.

Naruto menggeleng. "Aku memang bodoh."

Tiba-tiba ia mendengar langkah berat. "Sakura?" ia bertanya-tanya dalam keraguan.

"Sakura?" terdengar suara bergetar. "Sakura, ya?"

"Siapa disana?"

Tiba-tiba gadis serba hitam yang berwajah licik muncul. "Halo, pangeran."

"Kamu... siapa?"

"Hahahaha!" gadis itu tertawa menyeramkan. "Namaku, Karin."

Naruto terlonjak kebelakang, kemudian ia mengacungkan pedangnya.

Karin tampak berang. Kemudian ia mengacungkan kelima jarinya, dan sihir hitam memancar. Pedang Naruto meleleh.

Naruto mundur, tetapi berusaha untuk tidak takut. Kakinya gemetar mengingat Tayuya. Tayuya sering menceritakan tentang kekejaman Karin, dan ia sama sekali tidak mengharapkan Tayuya membuktikan kata-katanya.

Karin mengernyit marah, kemudian ia berkacak pinggang dan tersenyum ganjil. "Naruto..."

Naruto pura-pura tidak mendengar dan Karin mendekat. Dari jari-jarinya yang rapat menyembur asap hitam yang pekat dan mengerikan. Ekor gaunnya menyapu lantai.

Tiba-tiba setangkai mawar hitam muncul di sela-sela jarinya.

"Kau tahu ini apa?" tanya Karin. Naruto bergidik. Karena Naruto tidak menjawab, Karin melanjutkan, "Ini mawar pengikat. Mawar ini yang kugunakan untuk mengikat jiwa dan mengutuk."

Mata Karin berkilat-kilat dan sulur-sulur mawar yang hitam bertambah panjang, meliuk-liuk dan menjalar mendekati Naruto yang membatu di tempatnya. Sulur-sulur itu mencolek, dan duri-duri panjang di tepi-tepinya menggores kulit Naruto. Naruto mengeluarkan pisau lipatnya dan mencoba memotong sulur-sulur itu, tetapi sulur-sulur itu bukannya malah menghilang. Jumlahnya makin banyak dan duri-durinya membengkak. Naruto menyerah dan membiarkan sulur-sulur itu mengikat dirinya dan membawanya pada Karin.

"Nah," sudut bibir Karin terangkat, ia menyeringai tajam. "Aku akan menjelaskan bagaimana bunga ini bekerja. Tapi pertama-tama..." Karin menjentikkan ujung kukunya yang tajam dan bebas. "—kau harus melihat ini,"

Sebuah hujan kabut hitam terbentuk di sebelah Karin, dan sesuatu—seseorang rupanya—mencuat dari dalamnya. Menggeliat dengan wajah lemah, Neji ada di sana.

"Neji!" erang Naruto. Naruto memalingkan wajahnya pada Karin dan merasa marah. "Apa yang kauperbuat?"

Karin pura-pura tersentak. "Apa yang kuperbuat kira-kira?" ia meremas jarinya sampai kukunya menusuk telapak tangannya yang telanjang. Dengan telunjuknya yang ramping-panjang, ia membelai dagu Neji yang memandang dalam kengerian, bibir Neji terbuka dan ia tampak berteriak tanpa suara. Samar-samar terdengar erangan Neji, "Pergiii, lari..."

Karin berdiri kaku dan wajahnya mengeras tanpa ekspresi seperti topeng porselen. Kemudian Naruto menjerit lagi dan meronta, tetapi sulur-sulur itu memeluknya kuat.

"Lepaskan dia!" teriak Naruto lantang.

"Lepaskan dia..." Karin menirukan kata-kata Naruto, tetapi dengan nada mencemooh yang terbaik. "Kau sendiri tidak dapat melepaskan diri," ejeknya. Naruto sangat takut menatapnya, tatapan Karin yang menusuk-nusuk. "Dengar... Neji tidak mati, aku hanya mengunci jiwanya dan mengutuk bocah ini. Aku menjadikannya tawanan. Ini sebagai peringatan pada pamanmu itu,"

"Tapi tubuhnya sudah dimakamkan!" jerit Naruto. "Apa yang kau coba peringatkan pada pamanku?"

"Ya, kalau jiwanya kukembalikan, tubuh itu akan menyatu lagi dengan sendirinya tanpa perlu diambil dari tanah. Tubuh yang baru terbentuk," kata Karin, kali ini lebih tenang. Kemudian kilatan marah meledak lagi di matanya. "Dan soal pamanmu..." ia menggigit ujung kukunya. "...aku ingin bilang kalau sepercik api sudah menjadi kobaran,"

Naruto tak berkutik. Karin menggetarkan malam itu dengan suaranya yang licin menyeramkan. "Kau akan jadi bagian dari kami. Pamanmu pasti akan kena serangan jantung."

Kemudian tawa jahat mengudara, dan Naruto tidak melihat apa-apa lagi selain cahaya hitam dan bau chatiyuana. Kemudian ia mengantuk, mengantuk dan merasa dipermainkan angin malam. Setelah itu semuanya gelap.

.

.

.

Keesokan paginya, matahari bersinar dengan cerahnya. Seolah-olah kejadian semalam tidak pernah terjadi.

Para guardian, Kiba, Sasuke, dan Shion tertidur setelah semalaman mencari Naruto. Sakura tidak bisa tenang dan keringat sebesar biji jagung mengucur terus. Ia terus-terusan merasa kedinginan dan lelah.

Tapi pagi yang indah dengan kupu-kupu ekor berlian yang menyusup masuk ke kamar mereka mencairkan hatinya. Sakura duduk di tempat tidurnya yang halus dan empuk. Ia memasang kelambunya yang berwarna pelangi dan mulai bergelung lagi dengan selimutnya yang tebal dan menjejali otaknya dengan pikiran menenangkan. Semua belum ada yang terbangun. Ia mendengar dentang lonceng yang lucu dan kecil. Kemudian pintu kamar terbuka. Bau-bau yang harum meneyruak dan mengahantam hidungnya, dan untuk pertama kalinya dalam hari itu ia merasa lapar.

Deidara muncul dengan baju pelayannya yang mekar dan berenda-renda ramai. Ia menerbangkan baki-baki lebar berisi piring-piring dan gelas perak yang penuh dengan sup, danging panggang, minuman manis dan entah mengapa obat.

Deidara mendaratkan tiap-tiap baki di tepi tempat tidur yang keras dan membunyikan lonceng emas.

"Bangun...bangun..." jeritnya sambil mengguncang lonceng itu keras-keras. Kemudian dengan serentak semuanya mengerang dengan malas dan menarik napas.

"Sudah pagi? Rasanya baru sedetik aku tertidur," protes Ino.

Deidara menyelipkan loncengnya ke saku celemek dan bertepuk tangan. Piring-piring kermik yng licin terisi dengan hidangan yang enak dan mengepul-ngepul.

Kerajaan sekarang menyajikan makanan hangat karena diluar cuaca begitu dingin.

"Aku mau tanya!" seru Ino dengan nada protes. "Biasanya kita selalu sarapan di ruang makan dengan King dan Queen."

"Lalu?" Deidara mendelik memandangnya.

"Lalu... mengapa kami malah sarapan di kamar!" amarah Ino membuncah.

Deidara memijat keningnya. "King akan mengunci kalian di sini." Katanya dengan pelipis berkedut.

"APA?" erang semuanya. Ruangan itu menjadi sangat keruh dengan kasak kusuk di sana sini. Semuanya protes dan tidak terima.

"Mana boleh begitu? Kan harusnya kami yang melindungi," kata Sakura. Ia mengingat-ingat Naruto yang tidak kembali sejak semalam. Mengingat Naruto terus membuatnya pusing.

"Aku rindu kamarku," Tenten merengek. "Menaraku..."

Deidara membuka mulutnya, "Menara? Menara itu sudah—"

"—CUKUP!" terdengar suara hentakan yang membuat jantung berdegup kencang. Rock lee muncul di ambang pintu dengan seragam jenderalnya yang yang berwarna biru laut. Rambut gelapnya disisir ke belakang, meninggalkan kesan tegas di wajahnya. Ia pucat. Ia seolah-olah siap meledak dan marah-marah.

Ia mendekati Deidara dan menyudutkannya di ujung ruangan. Terdengar desis marah dari Rock lee dan pembelaan tak berarti dari Deidara yang keras kepala.

"—kita dilarang bicara yang macam-macam!" terdengar desis marah Rock lee pada Deidara. Deidara mengangkat bahunya kesal.

"Mereka juga harus tahu kejadiannya 'kan," ia mendelik memandang Lee yang sedikit melunak.

"Pokoknya, mereka tidak boleh tahu. Maksudku...belum. Belum boleh tahu," Lee kembali menegaskan.

Kemudian ia menyundul Deidara keluar ruangan dan berdiri di tengah-tengah kamar.

"King memerintahkan kalian untuk sarapan, dan..." Lee memandang jendela kemudian kembali memandang para Guardian dan oknum-oknum lainnya di kamar itu dengan wajah tegang. "—dan kalian harus menunggu perintah berikutnya. Itu saja untuk saat ini,"

Terdengar langkah berat Rock lee yang keluar dari ruangan dengan gontai.

"Aku tidak lapar," timpal Sakura saat pintu ditutup. Sup jagung manis, spaghetti carbonara, dan pancake di depannya seolah-olah berubah menjadi bubur pahit.

Ia menjauhkan hidangan itu darinya.

"Aku juga," tambah Tenten. Dan dalam sekejap, semua orang di kamar itu mengatakan hal yang sama.

Shion memakan sedikit daging asapnya, kemudian ia melesat turun ke jendela. Ia mengintip dalam keraguan dan mendapati banyak prajurit di gerbang utama.

"Apa yang kira-kira terjadi semalam?" gumamnya. "Kita harus mencari tahu,"

"Tidak. Kita tetap di sini," rajuk Hinata.

Dan mereka duduk dalam kebosanan bersama.

"Hei," Ino memulai. "Tiga hari lagi pesta dansa," ia mengingatkan.

Kemudian semuanya tercenung dan bergumam bingung.

"Mana bisa pesta dansa diadakan mengingat Trash sudah bergerak?" kata Kiba agak kecewa. Rambutnya acak-acakan dan ia kedinginan sama seperti yang lainnya.

Langit-langit kamar yang transparan dan terbuat dari kaca anti pecah menampakkan langit pagi dengan awan-awannya. Meskipun begitu, hati mereka seolah-olah berkabut tebal dan tidak ada dari mereka yang tersenyum.

Mereka memikirkan segala kemungkinan yang bisa terjadi. Trash sudah bergerak dan King sedang berusaha meskipun uring-uringan.

"Tidak ada yang mau berlatih dansa?" Kiba berdiri dengan tegap di tengah kamar, persis di bawah kandil emas yang menggantung dengan indah.

Semua mata melirik Hinata.

"Bolehkah kami melihat kalian berdansa?" Shion menunjuk Hinata kemudian Kiba. "Boleh ya? Jujur, aku tidak mengerti yang namanya dansa."

Hinata menenggak ludah. Dia tidak tahu apakah dia senang bisa berdansa dengan Kiba atau malu bukan kepalang karena beberapa pasang mata akan melihat mereka.

Hinata dan Kiba sempat berlatih dansa di Bukit Amor, dan Hinata sudah lumayan yakin dengan kemampuan dansanya. Tapi kalau disuruh berdansa sekarang...

Ia menatap Kiba.

Kiba malah sebaliknya. Tampak percaya diri dengan senyum mengembang lebar, senang sekali. Ia malah dengan bangga menuju ke tempat tidur Hinata, mengulurkan tangannya, dan mengembangkan senyum. Hinata dengan wajah bersemu menyambut uluran tangannya yang terbuka.

Keduanya berdiri di bawah kandil emas, masih dengan piama panjang berenda dari sutra. Kiba sendiri juga hanya memakai kemeja biru langit yang lengannya digulung sampai siku dan celana hitam.

Kaki mereka tidak dilindungi apapun, tetapi mereka dengan lancar berjingkat bahagia dan tarian yang mereka tampilkan tanpa cela.

Hinata benar-benar mahir, kakinya berdecit menapak lantai dengan luwes dan Kiba dengan kuat menggendongnya. Itu juga sudah termasuk bagian dansa: menggendong pasangan wanita, berputar-putar, bergandengan dengan satu tangan merapat dan tangan lainnya di pinggang.

Mereka berdansa seolah-olah di ruangan itu hanya ada mereka berdua. Hinata sendiri juga sudah melupakan fakta bahwa banyak mata yang memandang. Ia tak lagi malu, apalagi saat Kiba dengan mantap membimbingnya berdansa. (author note: kata-kata seperti "mantap", "membimbing", ataupun "aku mencintaimu" membuatku susah mengetik karena maluhhh, ciyus maipah mikapal)

Semua yang ada di sana mendecak kagum dengan tatapan memuja. Benar-benar sempurna! Tarian mereka indah sekali seperti dua ekor merak putih kerajaan yang bersembunyi di semak narcissa. Romantis dan tak terduga.

Kemudian tarian diakhiri dengan satu hentakan dan pelukan ringan yang diberi Kiba pada Hinata. (author note: sek"... pingsan bentar,readers : nyiram miras, an: oke: aku sadar sekarang)

Keduanya terengah dengan wajah bersemu merah. Semuanya bertepuk tangan bahagia. Shion mulai memikirkan pangeran-pangeran dan hanyut dalam imajinasinya yang lumat-lumat di otak.

Kemudian ketukan barbar terdengar. Semuanya terlonjak kaget. "Siapa sih?" gerutu Sasuke.

Sasuke hendak membuka pintunya, tapi ternyata dikunci.

Ketukan itu tidak mau berhenti sampai-sampai Sakura memekik jengkel. "Goblok! Siapa sih itu!"

"Ini Naruto," sahut suara itu. Suara itu melumpuhkan saraf-saraf Sakura dan otakknya macet.

"Aku tidak bisa masuk," Naruto berkata lagi, suara benar-benar beda. Logatnya juga aneh.

Kemudian Rock lee muncul lagi diambang pintu dengan kunci perunggu raksasa di genggaman tangan kirinya, di sampingnya ada Naruto yang pucat.

Sakura tidak tahu harus bagaimana, antara senang atau takut. Ia senang Naruto kembali. Tetapi ia takut. Naruto tampak seperti mayat yang berjalan, matanya menerawang dan kakinya kaku seperti ranting yang beku. Benar-benar pucat!

Kemudian mata Naruto menangkap matanya, dan Naruto berlari memeluknya erat. "Sakura.." desahnya di telinga Sakura. Sakura bergidik ngeri. Embusan napas Naruto di telinganya benar-benar dingin. Dan Ino melihat dengan jelas asap hitam yang terbentuk dari bibir Naruto saat ia berbisik. Suara Naruto lemah, dan tidak sesemangat biasanya.

Rock lee berdeham. "Aku melihat dia di depan kamar, jadi kubukakan saja," ujarnya. Tetapi tidak ada yang menggubris. Kemudian ia undur diri dan kembali mengunci kamar raksasa itu.

"Apa..apa yang terjadi?" tanya Sakura saat Naruto melepaskan pelukannya.

Naruto menggeleng ngeri. "Ti..ti...dak.. ada... apa-apa," gagapnya.

Sakura nyaris saja berteriak, "BODOH? APANYA YANG TIDAK APA-APA! LIHATLAH DIRIMU SUDAH SEPERTI HANTU KEJANG!" Tetapi ia mengurungkan niatnya dan mengelus punggung tangan Naruto.

"Kau dingin seperti pilar es," ia memulai dengan khawatir. "Kau dari mana saja?"

Naruto menggeleng. "Aku kembali ke kamarku semalam, dan tidur." Bohong.

Sakura percaya-percaya saja. "...dan mengapa kau tampak sakit?"

Naruto membelalak takut. Sebenarnya ia ingin sekali berteriak dan menjelaskan semuanya semalam, tapi ia tahu Karin ada di ruangan ini dalam bentuk kabut hitam.

Dan Karin mengawasinya.

Naruto kembali geleng-geleng tak bermakna. "Aku Cuma kedinginan,"

Kemudian ia melirik Ino yang menatapnya dalam curiga. Naruto juga sebenarnya ingin berteriak pada Tenten, ia ingin memberitahukan kalau Neji masih hidup... dan sekarat. Tapi ia lagi-lagi tidak bisa karena ia ingat Karin mengawasinya ketat.

Sakura merasa kalau ia tidak harus bertanya lagi, kemudian hening sejenak.

"Bagus! Sekarang Naruto sudah bersama kita, kita bisa makan!" Kiba mengangkat piringnya yang penuh manisan berkilau dari kristal kapas di Hutan Kaca.

Mau tak mau, semua makan karena lapar. Terdengar bunyi sendok dan piring yang beradu, dan piring-piring itu lenyap sendiri ketika mereka selesai.

"Naruto, apa yang terjadi semalam?" Hinata bertanya. "Apakah kau sekilas melihat King atau Queen? Atau mungkin... Trash?" ujarnya hati-hati.

Naruto cepat-cepat menggeleng, ia pura-pura tidak menyadari kalau di ujung ruangan, ada kabut hitam yang tidak lain tidak bukan merupakan samaran Karin. "Tidak, aku tidak lihat. Semalam aku langsung ke kamarku dan... terlelap,"

"Oh," Ino curiga. "Aku merasa ada yang salah." Mata Ino menelisik lengan Naruto yang tertutup balutan perban putih. "Apa itu?" untuk pertama kalinya ada yang menyinggung penampakan janggal di lengan Naruto.

Naruto menyembunyikan lengannya di belakang punggung dengan cemas. "APA? APA? Ti—dak ada apa-apa!" Naruto menjawab histeris. Sakura sempat kaget, tetapi kembali tenang. Yang lainnya makin penasaran.

"Nah, izinkan aku memeriksa luka itu," Sakura menawarkan bantuan, tapi lagi-lagi Naruto seolah-olah menutupi sesuatu.

"Tidak perlu, Saku. Lagipula, ini bukan luka." Kata Naruto. "Ini...Cuma... yah... tidak apa-apa,"

Naruto buru-buru melompat ke tempat tidur terdekat yang bisa ia jangkau dan berkata, "Aku ingin istirahat," agar tidak ada yang bertanya lagi.

Dan memang setelah itu, ruangan menjadi senyap dan semuanya hanyut dalam kebosanan. Kemudian terdengar gemuruh di luar, dan jeritan.

"Apa itu!" Shion berjengit ngeri kemudian melesat ke jendela disusul yang lainnya.

Pemandangan mengerikan terpampang: beberapa prajurit tergeletak, asap-asap kelabu menutupi pandangan dan kobaran api dimana-mana. Sungguh kacau! Kyuubi—rubah berekor Sembilan dari Lembah Kelam—mengamuk dan menghantam beberapa bola api dengan ekornya. Ia berusaha menghalangi datangnya batu-batu panas dan bom.

Para Guardian, Shion, Sasuke, dan Kiba memandang keluar dengan takut. Naruto pura-pura tidur dan menyelimuti tubuhnya dari bawah sampai atas hingga hanya terlihat pucuk kepalanya saja.

"Harusnya kita diizinkan keluar dan membantu! Bukankah ini seharusnya jadi tugas kita?" ratap Ino kecewa. "Apa kita tidak cukup kuat?"

"Ssst... sudah!" Hinata menenangkan. "Mereka hanya menunggu saat yang tepat bagi kita. Ingat? Save the best for last, bukan?"

Ino mengangguk lemah. "Aku hanya berharap bisa keluar dari sini dan mulai membantu,"

"Aha!" Shion berteriak. "Itu dia!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

King turun dari kereta kudanya, dan Queen masih duduk di dalam, menyaksikan apa yang dilakukan suaminya.

"Trash sudah sampai mana?" tanya King. Di hadapannya, ada seorang nenek tua pembawa benang dan gunting. Ia adalah Rin.

Rin dan suaminya, Obito adalah mata-mata kerajaan yang berpura-pura menjadi pemintal dan penjaja kain. Seharian, Rin dan Obito berkeliling desa Trash dan berpura-pura bahwa mereka adalah buronan Glastle yang ingin bergabung dengan Trash agar bisa membalas dendam.

"Parah," bisik Rin parau. "Mereka sudah dekat. Senjata mereka banyak. Kudengar dari salah seorang dari mereka kalau besok mereka akan mengadakan gencatan senjata,"

"Apa? Untuk apa?" King berbisik cemas.

"Itu dia masalahnya. Aku tidak tahu. Obito berusaha mengorek informasi lebih dalam, tapi mereka tidak memberi tahu."

"Mengapa?" terdengar nada tidak sabar dalam suara King.

"Mereka pikir, kami ini orang baru jadi kami tidak boleh mendengar lebih banyak dari itu," Rin menarik diri dari King, kemudian giliran Obito yang memberi laporan.

"King," Obito memberi hormat dengan sopan. "Seorang gadis bernama Yure (oc) tidak sengaja berkata sesuatu di depanku. Waktu itu, aku pura-pura tidak dengar. Padahal aku dengar semua," Obito mengendikkan kepalanya.

"Bagus! Beritahu aku, To!" King bersorak pelan.

"Begini, Trash memang akan melakukan gencatan senjata besok. Penyerangan mereka hari ini hanya untuk menakuti warga. Tapi... setelah itu, akan ada bagian yang lebih menarik," Obito mengelus dagunya. "Mereka akan menculik Putri Mahkota Shion,"

King merosot seolah-olah tungkainya terlepas, ia mencengkram dadanya dalam kepanikan dan Queen nyaris meloncat turun kalau King tidak memberi aba-aba untuk tetap diam.

"King!" Obito membantunya. "Haruskah aku kembali? Anak-anakku di rumah, dan mereka butuh aku dan Rin," kata Obito dalam satu tarikan napas.

King menatapnya datar, ia memikirkan putrinya dan—entah mengapa—anak-anak Obito dan Rin. Ia membayangkan anak-anak itu ketakutan tanpa orangtua mereka, dan ia membayangkan Shion dalam kondisi yang sama. Saat itulah ia memutuskan, ia harus pulang.

King menyerahkan dua kantong keping emas pada Obito dan Obito berkata kalau semua akan baik-baik saja.

"Aku tidak dapat membayangkan kemungkinan terburuknya," King memijat dahinya, wajahnya penuh keringat dingin. "Seandainya putriku yang tertangkap, aku.. lebih baik.. tidak pernah terlahir di dunia,"

Obito menangkap tatapan sendu Rin yang bersandar pada batang pohon birch yang rapuh, kemudian ia kembali menatap King yang manik matanya redup, seolah semua semangatnya telah diisap keluar oleh tangan-tangan tak kasat mata.

"Putri akan baik-baik saja," Obito memberikan lambaian singkat dan memeluk Rin. Sayup-sayup terdengar kata-kata terindah yang pernah dirangkai, Obito mengatakannya pada Rin. Obito memeluk istrinya yang ketakutan, Rin benar-benar khawatir akan anak-anaknya. Kemudian mereka pergi.

"Kata-kata terindah yang pernah dirangkai," King bergumam, lebih kepada dirinya sendiri, kemudian salju turun seperti air dari pelupuk mata dan memenuhi jalanan yang kering. King tahu kalau inilah awal perang. Kemudian jalanan menjadi keperakan dan penuh-sesak dengan salju yang licin dan dingin. "...aku mencintaimu,"

Queen mengintip dari balik tirai emas di kereta kudanya, dan ia sama sengsararanya. Ia menutup mulutnya dengan tangan dan menangis tanpa suara. Kemudian, tidak ada lagi yang dapat menghalanginya untuk dapat memeluk suaminya. Mereka berdua berlutut di jalanan putih salju dan berpelukan. "Tidak ada yang dapat mengambil Shion dari kita," Queen berbisik pelan.

"Aku tahu... dan aku akan melindunginya dengan mantra terlarang," King mempererat pelukannya. Queen menatapnya dalam kengerian luar biasa.

"Tidak," Queen menggeleng. "Nanti kau akan..."

"...mati. Memang," King menarik diri darinya. "Tapi kalau Shion diambil dariku, hidup jadi bukan hidup."

Queen kembali menangis sengsara. "Kau tahu, kalau kau melakukan mantra itu, kau butuh bantuan. Aku selalu disini... kau tahu itu."

Mereka menaiki kereta kuda dengan bimbang.

Kemudian mereka menyusuri jalanan yang penuh kabut dan ranting pohon birch seolah-olah melambai pada mereka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Heyy all!thanks for the awesome reviews!**

**i hope i can update chapter 8 as fast as i can!**

**:* Ciao Mademoiselle & moiseur**

**btw,i appreciate every reviews you give!**

**you can flame me but not rude words**


End file.
